


Summer days

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chubby Thor, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Feelings, Frottage, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki is Sixteen, Loki is thirsty, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Texting, Thor calls Loki kitten, Thor is in his late 30s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Loki had almost forgotten he had a neighbor, until Thor finally came back. Now, Loki is determined to get to know him better. And yes, the guy might be distant and a bit grumpy and definitely not the friendliest, but Loki is stubborn and honestly has nothing better to do, he won't give up so easily.Oh, and did he mention that the guy is also incredibly hot? Yeah, that probably -definitely- helps, too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was honestly so sure that I was gonna post this months ago but apparently I didn't. So, here I am now, in November, with a summer fic😁
> 
> This started as just an excuse to write bear Thor and twink Loki but it has turned into a fluff monster. I hope you enjoy!!❤️

Loki stretches his legs and shifts on his chair - the one that he has placed on the porch the last couple of weeks which is basically where he spends most of his mornings, doing absolutely nothing - trying to get more comfortable, before letting out a sigh of resignation and just slumping back.

It's way too hot to be moving at all right now and he grimaces when he feels sweat gathering on his hairline; he'll just stay still and keep fucking around on his phone. The barely cool breeze he feels on his skin from time to time helps a bit. And, thankfully, his clothes don't cover much - he's wearing his favorite black _tiny_ little shorts with the white stripe on the side and a baby pink tank top; just because no one's around it doesn't mean he doesn't need to still look cute - so the heat is almost bearable.

Instagram grows rather boring after a while and he abandons his phone, looking around the neighborhood instead. It looks deserted; everyone is either away on vacation or at work, like his parents, of course. Not that he would like to go on vacation alone with them; he grimaces in distaste just at the thought. No, thank you. He would rather die from the heat right here.

His only problem is that Darcy - _the traitor_ \- is away at her cousin's and she's not coming back until next month! So, Loki will have to suffer through the heat alone- and he's not joking about _suffering_. Their stupid air conditioner doesn't even work most of the time and his father has been saying that he will fix it for weeks now and well, guess what; still nothing!

Loki huffs and reaches for his iced tea, lazily taking a sip. He chews on the straw and hisses in surprise when a cold drop of water lands on his exposed belly from the liquid sticking around the glass, like it's sweating too from the heat. He lets a couple of more drops fall, welcoming the sensation of something cool touching his heated skin. Then he lets go of the straw and manages to catch an ice cube with his mouth, relishing the way his tongue freezes as the ice cube slowly melts.

He places his glass back on the ground and now grabs the hot pink nail polish he brought with him; yes, he has thought of everything. No way he's getting up unless he absolutely has to. He usually prefers much darker colors for his finger nails, but he doesn't mind brighter ones for his toes.

He finishes painting the nails of his left foot first and places it on the railing, before starting with the other one. He's almost done when the loud rumbling sound of an engine draws his attention to the road and he frowns when he sees a black pickup truck approaching. Barely any cars have passed during the last hour and most of them are from people that live around the area which means that Loki recognizes them; this one doesn't look familiar.

The truck stops right in front of the house across his and Loki lets out a _oh_ of realization. _Right!_ He completely forgot about their neighbor. The guy had moved in a couple of years ago and he's been away most of the time, coming back maybe once a month for a few days and then leaving again. His mom - she keeps Loki updated on neighborhood gossip whether he likes it or not - said his name is Thor, he's in his late thirties and not married and he's a truck driver; Loki usually doesn't give a fuck about what's going on with their neighbors, but he does remember this one.

However, he hasn't seen Thor since last year, Loki thinks, even though Thor had come back a couple of times since then; unfortunately Loki just didn't manage to catch sight of him at all. So, naturally, Loki is rather curious.

He quickly finishes his nails and leans forward, trying to see better- not that there's any way to miss Thor. He looks even huger than Loki remembers, both his hair and his beard longer than they were the last time, several months ago.

Before Loki has time to notice anything else, Thor is grabbing his duffel bag from the truck and heads inside his house.

Loki makes a disappointed sound and slumps back in his chair, even though he finds that he feels almost _excited_ for the days that will follow. At least, now there's something interesting in their neighborhood, and, lucky him, it happens to live right across the street! He wonders how long Thor will stay this time. He hopes more than a couple of days; Loki is kind of looking forward to innocently ogling him from his wonderful - and fucking uncomfortable - chair here on the porch.

He grabs his phone and types a text to Darcy to inform her- because why not. What else is he supposed to do?

**To: Darcy**  
Hot big dude from across the street is back🎉🤤👀

Less than a minute has passed when she texts him back.

**From: Darcy**  
Yessss time to get some dick, bby

Loki giggles and shakes his head fondly, before replying, sending her five eggplant emojis.

**From: Darcy**  
I'm serious go talk to him. It's summer Lo do sth crazy

Loki rolls his eyes, even though he has to admit it's a rather great idea. It's not like he has anything else to do.

**To: Darcy**  
I'm being crazy just fine thanks. I just painted my nails pink!!

**From: Darcy**  
Come on boo, I'm sure he would loooove to fuck a pretty little twink like you

Loki is sure she would be even wiggling her eyebrows suggestively if she were here right now and he feels his cheeks heat up at the words; he's going to kill her.

**To: Darcy**  
Shut up 🙄

**From: Darcy**  
Get the dick bbyyyyy  
Gotta go  
Ttl  
❤️ 

Loki smiles, even though his cheeks are still on fire, and looks towards Thor's house, finding the windows open; unfortunately the curtains are still closed.

Oh well.

He grabs the glass with the iced tea from the floor and hums pleased when he takes a sip; the ice cubes have melted but it's still perfectly cold.

He spends the next half hour or so doing pretty much nothing, his eyes absently darting towards the truck parked in front of Thor's house, surprised when he finds _Thor_ actually standing there, apparently looking for something inside the car. Loki speaks before he can think better of it.

"Hey!" He yells, quite loud, making sure that Thor hears him. He gets up and leans forward, propping his elbows on top of the railing.

Thor turns and looks at him with an obviously confused frown, before simply shrugging and turning his attention back to what he was doing, apparently not deeming Loki worthy of a reply.

Maybe Loki should leave it here before he makes a fool of himself-

His legs start taking him down the porch and across the street before he even registers that he's moving.

"I'm Loki," he says when he's close enough. Thor didn't even hear him approach, still standing with his back to Loki, turning around only when Loki speaks.

"And?" Thor says impatiently and okay now that Loki is closer Thor looks rather intimidating; maybe that wasn't such a great idea, after all.

"I live right across the street," Loki says, like it wasn't already obvious. Well, at least he's trying, right?

Thor just frowns at him and then grabs a jacket from inside his track, before pushing the door shut and starting to shuffle towards the house.

"Nice to finally meet you, Thor," he says sweetly, as if Thor isn't completely ignoring him, and walks beside Thor, feeling even smaller with the bear of a man next to him. Thor's beard looks almost trimmed now, his hair is dump - he has obviously taken a shower - and he smells really nice, fresh.

The white t-shirt hugging his body makes him look somehow even bigger, _huge_. The fabric stretches over his belly and chest and it looks soft, making Loki want to bury himself into him, while his arms, massive and strong and muscular, look like they could easily break Loki in half. It's amazing! And very _very_ hot, Loki's dick notices.

"What do you want, kid?" Thor's deep voice shakes him out of his thoughts and he almost bumps into Thor when he abruptly stops at the front door.

"Uh, nothing? Just wanted to say hi," he mumbles, trying not to appear as intimidated - and turned on - as he feels.

Thor is still frowning, but now his eyes rake over Loki's body in a rather unsubtle way and Loki feels shivers rising over every inch of skin that Thor's eyes land on, his cheeks undoubtedly turning red.

Thor hums, his expression unreadable.

Well, at least he hasn't asked him to leave again; Loki will count this as a win.

"Can I come inside?"

The frown between Thor's eyebrows grows a bit deeper, skeptical, but after a few seconds he steps inside the house, leaving the door open for Loki to follow.

Well, then. Okay.

The house inside looks better than Loki excepted, rather tidy, except for the dust covering most surfaces which, Loki guesses, isn't weird, considering that Thor was away for weeks.

He follows Thor to the living room, the only sound in the house being Thor's heavy steps and the noise coming from Loki's flip flops. Loki walks around the living room while Thor's in the kitchen, unfortunately not finding anything interesting. There's a large armchair and a couch, a small table in the middle, a big TV in the corner playing the news or whatever, no picture frames or anything personal anywhere. It's honestly rather disappointing, Loki was expecting to find something here that'd give him a clue about what kind of person Thor is. No such luck, apparently.

Thor comes back with a six-pack of beer and settles on the armchair, grabbing one of the bottles and opening it, narrowing his eyes at Loki while taking a big gulp.

"What the fuck are you doing here, kid?" Thor asks, even though now he sounds more curious than annoyed. Like he truly wonders what Loki is up to; it's a fair question, to which Loki has no answer.

Loki shrugs and slumps onto the couch, which turns out to be really comfortable. Huh. Nice.

"So, how long are you staying here this time?" Loki asks, not as smoothly as he'd like. He can’t help it; he really does want to know.

Thor takes his time to answer, drinking some of his beer, changing the channels on the TV, his eyes now focused on the screen even when he eventually answers. "Haven't decided yet."

Loki hums, kind of disappointed. _Again_. He was really hoping for an _actual_ answer. "So, like for a week? Two? A month?" He tries and pouts when Thor ignores him.

_Asshole_.

"Can I have one, too?" Loki asks, motioning to the beers on the table when Thor turns to look at him, huffing when he understands what Loki's talking about.

"How old are you? Fifteen?"

"Hey, I'm sixteen!" Loki says, quite offended if he's honest.

Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to change anything for Thor. "I don't want any trouble, kid. You should just go home."

"Well, my parents won't be home until five, it's absolutely fine. No trouble at all, I assure you," he tells Thor with a wide grin and when he doesn't see any signs of Thor giving in, he adds, "_Pretty please?_" and bats his eyelashes at him, offering him a sweet smile.

Thor grunts - _and isn't that a wonderful sound!_ \- and grumbles something under his breath, before passing him the bottle of beer he's been drinking. Probably because it's already half empty. Loki accepts it happily, anyway.

"Thanks."

They stay silent for a while after that, but it's not _that_ uncomfortable. Loki takes a sip of his beer and resists grimacing at the bitter taste; he doesn't really like it but he figured if he's busy drinking, Thor won't ask him to leave just yet. Yes, it's an amazing plan, he's aware.

He subtly looks at Thor - he never had the chance to stare at him from this close before and since Thor seems to be busy watching TV, this is a great opportunity! - taking in as many details as he can.

There's a permanent soft frown on Thor's eyebrows as his beautiful blue eyes are focused on the screen, his beard - now not as long as when he stepped out of his truck earlier, but still quite unkempt - making him look rougher. It's really fucking _hot_. Loki wishes he could take a picture and send it to Darcy; he knows she would appreciate it.

Thor's body looks fully relaxed, filling the whole armchair and then some, his shorts straining around his thick thighs; Loki would kill to just sit on Thor's lap, nuzzle his big soft belly and have Thor's heavy arms wrapped around him. He's _so_ huge, it does things to Loki.

He reluctantly averts his eyes, willing his cock to calm down. He could just climb into Thor's lap and rut against that wonderful, massive thigh until he comes all over himself and Thor's belly and- _fuck_. He bites his bottom lip to stop himself from whimpering - _Jesus! He didn't even touch himself, for fuck's sake!_ \- and lets his eyes roam pointlessly over the room. Anything to take his mind away from thoughts of Thor and his cock and his arms and his fucking everything. He can't get hard while wearing these shorts! They barely hide anything!

"Oh! Does it work?" He asks enthusiastically when he spots the air conditioner on the wall behind the couch, and gestures towards it.

Thor nods his head once.

"Oh my God, perfect! Can I turn it on? Ours is broken. I'm dying every fucking day from the fucking heat!" He grumbles and looks around, searching for the remote control without waiting for Thor's permission.

He lets out a pleased sigh when the first wave of cool air hits him; he should just move in here.

He climbs onto the couch and props himself on his knees, turning around so he's facing the air conditioner, craning his neck back and closing his eyes, relishing the wonderful feeling of the cool air on his warm skin. He stays like that for a few moments, completely relaxed, before his mind inevitably goes back to Thor.

He wonders if Thor is looking at him right now or if he's still focused on the stupid TV... Either way he decides to take advantage of this opportunity and he arches his back, pushing his ass out; if Thor is actually looking at him, Loki will at least make sure he'll enjoy the view. Then, he subtly shifts his ass and pulls his shorts higher, making sure his asscheeks peek out just a _bit_, but still enough for Thor to definitely notice it. Perfect! Darcy will be so proud when he tells her!

He doesn't move for a while even though he's fucking dying to see if Thor is actually looking at him. He manages to restrain himself for a couple of minutes or so, but he can't resist any longer. He risks a glance behind him, as subtle as possible, and he almost fucking moans when he sees Thor's heavy gaze at him. He snaps his head back towards the wall - so much for being subtle - and feels shivers rising over his body, definitely not because of the cool air coming from the air conditioner.

Oh, this is fucking thrilling! He's almost shaking with nerves and excitement, his cock twitching at the thought of those striking blue eyes being solely focused on _him_. Loki has always liked being noticed, but this right now feels even fucking better.

Unfortunately, he can't stay like this forever and he slowly turns around, so he can sit on the couch, shooting Thor a wide grin. It might be just Loki's imagination but he thinks he sees Thor's lips slightly twitch up beneath all that beard.

Loki reaches for his beer and takes a sip, determined to at least finish this, which thankfully won't be that hard. It's almost already empty.

"Are you going anywhere for vacation?" Loki asks and mentally high-fives himself for thinking something to ask.

Thor is as _helpful_ as ever. "No."

"Yeah, me neither. My parents are working, not that I wanted to go on vacation with them, anyway. I wish we had a pool though, would be nice. Do you like pools? Or do you prefer the sea?"

Thor shrugs in reply and drinks his beer, which is obviously more interesting than Loki.

"Do you always talk that much?" Loki asks cheerfully and this time he receives a glare from Thor.

"Listen kid, I drove for half a day with no breaks and I'm not even sure how many hours, or maybe fucking days it's been since the last time I slept. And I sure as hell don't fucking remember inviting you in, so how about you stop whining and just leave," Thor snaps and Loki immediately shuts his mouth, his cheeks burning hot. Well, now he feels bad. He didn't even consider this!

"Oh- uhm... I'm sorry. I should let you rest, I guess," he mumbles sheepishly, his cheeks turning red, and gets up, quickly shuffling to the front door. "See you tomorrow, Thor," he says before shutting the door behind him. He might have fucked everything up now, _but_ tomorrow Thor won't be that tired which means he may be friendlier and less grumpy. Loki did leave when he was asked to, after all- well, _kind of_.

Besides, Thor can't be that mad at him, considering that he was staring at his ass only a few minutes ago! Loki giggles at the thought and immediately unlocks his phone to text Darcy.

**To Darcy:**  
Guess who just was in hot neighbor's house 😇

He spends the next hours mostly texting with Darcy, until the traitor has to go because she's going to the beach with her cousin and - according to her - his hot friends. Loki realizes he hasn't eaten anything since breakfast and he makes a sandwich, eats, then jerks off to the thought of a big, thick cock splitting him in half and a huge body pressing him onto the mattress, almost crashing him - yes, said person has also blue eyes and long hair and a beard; no surprise here. Now, he's getting dressed after having a nice cool shower and he hears the door open, followed by his mom's voice.

"Loki, I'm home!"

"Hey, mom," he yells from his room as he slips in his boxers and t-shirt, before heading downstairs.

"Brought chinese for dinner," she says and gestures at the paper bags on the table, before going upstairs to change out of her work clothes. Loki hums and starts setting the table for just the two of them, since his dad always comes home later.

They sit at the table and eat and Loki listens to his mom as she tells him all about her day and where everyone went for vacation and about Joan's daughter that got pregnant and they have no idea what to do now- _Thank God we don't have to worry about you getting anyone pregnant, dear_, she says at which Loki snorts.

"What did you do today, honey?" She asks eventually, when she's done with today's gossip.

"Uhm, nothing really. Oh, painted my nails," he tells her and moves his foot from under the table for her to see.

She nods and hums approvingly; she always tells him to choose "happier" and brighter colors. 

"Ah, did you see? Thor, our neighbor, is back," she says after a while and Loki almost chokes on his noodles.

Huh.

"Oh, really? I didn't notice," he mumbles and bites his lip to stop himself for grinning.

"I wonder how long he's staying this time," his mom comments absently and Loki nods. Maybe she'll find out and tell him, since Thor doesn't seem willing to share any information with him.

Well, perhaps tomorrow when he's not exhausted he'll be in a better mood.

Luckily for both of them, Loki has nothing better to do!


	2. Chapter 2

Loki wakes up because of the fucking heat - once again -, grimacing at the way his hair sticks to his sweaty neck. Fucking gross. Still, he's feeling way too lazy to get up and shower right now, so he does his best to ignore the heat - which is honestly terrible even at 9am in the morning! - and reaches for his phone. He has eight new messages, all of them from Darcy, telling him all about her adventures from last night and wishing him good luck with his 'get the D' mission, as she has decided to call it.

He texts back and demands pictures of the beach and from last night, knowing that his friend is always dying to send him photos of whatever she's doing. He stretches his arms and shifts on the bed, nuzzling his face into the pillow, contemplating whether he should get up or just stay here all day until he finally dies from the heat. It's not an easy decision, but after a lot of thought and grumbling he begrudgingly climbs off the bed and heads to the bathroom.

He takes a quick shower and eats breakfast - milk with cereal, like always, because who the fuck has energy for anything else?! - before going at the window to see if there's any sign of Thor outside. Unfortunately, he finds nothing- which of course doesn't necessarily mean that Thor is still sleeping or that he isn't home, so it's perfectly fine.

The last couple of days he has spent his afternoons at Thor’s house but he still hasn’t managed to make any actual progress. Thor doesn’t throw him out but he doesn’t make him feel very welcome, either. Loki has honestly started to feel rather disappointed and rejected but he has decided to give this one last chance; perhaps things will go better today. 

He makes his way to his room and spends a reasonable - yes, _totally_ reasonable! - amount of time deciding what to wear. In the end - and with Darcy's help - he puts on the same shorts as yesterday, but this time the green ones with the white stripe on the side, and a loose, white tank top. Then he spends fifteen minutes trying to tie his hair up in a messy - _I didn't even try but I still look good_ \- bun. He checks himself in the mirror and, pleased with the result, he grabs his phone and heads back to the kitchen.

He's thought about it and he decided that he shouldn't just show up at Thor's house for no reason like a total weirdo, which is exactly what he did the past few days. Luckily for him, he can be rather resourceful. His mom made a cake last weekend and it's still left almost completely untouched in the fridge. And isn't that a pity!

Loki takes the cake from the fridge, fixes the side that it's been eaten, so that it looks good as new. He was the one that ate those couple of pieces that are missing, which means that his parents might not even notice that the cake is gone; it’s the perfect crime!

He carefully balances the big plate on his palm and grabs his phone and his keys with his free hand, before heading to the front door. It's truly a wonder that he manages to open it and then close it without the cake ending up on the floor.

It's almost noon when he knocks on Thor's door, which hopefully means that there's no way Thor is still sleeping, now.

As it turns out Thor was indeed not be sleeping, but he definitely wasn't expecting any visitors, either, Loki realizes, when Thor finally answers the door. He's wearing only his shorts, broad chest and round belly completely bare- _and can Loki just nuzzle the soft hair on Thor's chest pretty, pretty please?_

His eyes snap up and immediately meet Thor's when Thor clears his throat, pulling Loki out of his wonderful, wonderful thoughts.

"Hey!" He greets - a bit too excitedly - and pushes his way inside, without waiting for an invitation. He brought cake, he deserves to be let inside! "I hope I didn't wake you up- how did you sleep? Oh, I actually brought this," he blurts out and turns around to give Thor the plate, who takes it, looking at it quite confused. "It's a cake- it's pretty good, my mom made it. It's, you know, a 'welcome back to the neighborhood' cake, I guess," he explains.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome," he says and goes to settle on the couch like yesterday, and the days before. The air conditioner is already on, making the room heavenly cool. He's definitely moving in here!

Thor goes to the kitchen to leave the cake, coming back a few seconds later, still frowning. Does he ever smile?! Loki will make it his goal to find out.

"What are you doing here again, kid? Don't you have anyone else to annoy?" Thor asks with a huff as he sits on his armchair, thankfully still naked from the waist up.

Like hell, Loki would choose to annoy anyone else!

"No, not really. Everyone is away. I guess you're the lucky one," he replies and gives him a wide grin. "So, have you decided how long you're staying?"

"Not yet," Thor says and then adds after a moment, "but if you keep coming at my house, I guess I'll have to leave sooner than I was planning to."

It makes Loki giggle, even though he doesn't know whether Thor is joking or not. His voice sounds less annoyed than usual and the corners of his lips even twitch up a little! Not to mention that this is the most Thor has spoken since Loki talked to him.

"I'll grow on you, you'll see. You won't wanna leave at the end," Loki tells him and Thor huffs, but it sounds more amused than anything else. 

Oh, this is definitely progress! _Finally!_

An easy silence settles in the room after that and Loki gets comfortable on the couch, his eyes darting from his phone to Thor to the TV screen and back again. He wants to say something, start a conversation - not that it's even possible with the short, sharp answers Thor usually gives him - but he can't think of anything.

Then again, he doesn't really mind this. The couch is rather cozy and he's not dying from the heat and Thor is only a couple of feet away from him. Which means he can look at him - subtly! - as much as he wants.

The next time Loki glances at him, Thor's eyelids look heavy, slowly dropping until his eyes are completely closed, soft quiet snores coming out as he breathes. Loki can't help but smile; the permanent frown on Thor's face has fainted away and he almost looks _cute_ now!

He wonders if he should leave and let Thor sleep, but he decides against it. It's not like he's disturbing him. He'll just stay quiet, it's fine. His presence obviously didn't prevent Thor from falling asleep, anyway.

He plays with his phone for a bit until he grows bored of it and decides to do some exploring. He shuffles across the hall and opens the first door he finds, which turns out to be the bathroom - prettier and bigger than he expected; _nice!_ Then he passes a room which seems to not be used a lot, judging by the thick layer of dust on the surface of the furniture. The guest room, Loki guesses, and since Thor never has any guests the room is full of crap; a couple of suitcases, some boxes, a few pairs of shoes and other random shit. Oh well, nothing interesting to see here.

He continues and goes to the room at the end of the hall, which is obviously Thor's bedroom. This, at least, looks much more personal than the rest of the house. The sheets are messy on the bed and there's a glass of water on the nightstand and a phone - Thor's phone, Loki supposes - next to it. The duffel bag from the other day is abandoned at the corner of the room, half empty, the clothes inside probably needing washing.

Loki notices that one of the doors of the big closet is half open and he doesn't resist opening it completely, giving in his curiosity. There are t-shirts and sweaters hanging on the hangers, some flannels and a couple of jackets. He rummages through the t-shirts and grabs a black-and-grey one, putting it on. He can’t help giggling when he looks down at himself; the t-shirt is big enough for three, maybe even four Lokis and the hem reaches right above his knees, the loose collar falling over one shoulder, making his collarbone peek out; it actually looks pretty cute, he likes it.

He leaves it on as he continues exploring, making an excited squealing sound when he sees a picture frame on the dresser. He picks it up so he can take a better look at it and he grins when he sees Thor. He looks so young and so small comparing to how wonderfully massive he is now, his cheeks almost clean shaved and his hair much shorter. He has the brightest smile on his face and he's truly adorable, but admittedly not nearly as hot as he is now. His blue, gorgeous eyes though are exactly the same.

Next to him it’s a woman - his mom, Loki guesses - with honey blonde hair and a kind smile, and beside her is Thor's dad, white long beard and hair, looking rather intimidating. Thor looks like the perfect combination of his parents, Loki thinks, smiling, before placing the picture frame back where he took it from.

He decides that this has been enough exploring for today and quietly returns to the living room, finding Thor still peacefully asleep. He shrugs his shoulders and lies down on the couch, taking a picture of himself, making sure both his face and the t-shirt are on the picture, before sending it to Darcy.

Ten seconds later his phone buzzes with a text.

**From: Darcy**  
is tHAT HIS?!??

He chuckles and bites his bottom lip to muffle the sound, looking at Thor to check if he heard him. Definitely not.

**To: Darcy**  
Yep😇 stole it  
Im still at his house  
hes sleeping and i went exploring

**From: Darcy**  
ofc you did🤣

**To: Darcy**  
Gonna keep the tshirt  
I like it

**From: Darcy**  
Unless he wants it back  
u can pay him for the tshirt in kind  
😉😉😉

Loki laughs and shakes his head, his cheeks turning red when Thor makes a grunting sound in his sleep, reminding him that he's right _there_.

**To: Darcy**  
fuck off😘

**From: Darcy**  
👅🍆 

Loki chuckles again; she's ridiculous! He really misses her.

He grimaces when he sees that his battery is low and locks his phone, shifting on the couch and curling up on his side so that he's looking at Thor. The cool air of the air conditioner feels almost cold now, making goosebumps rise over his body, and he draws his legs up against his chest, pulling the huge t-shirt over them. _Ah yes, much better!_

He has started to doze off when he hears a sleepy sound coming from Thor, followed by a yawn. He opens his eyes and grins when he sees Thor stretching on the armchair and then lazily rubbing his eyes with his hands.

Thor looks a bit surprised when he finally notices Loki on the couch, probably not expecting to find anyone there, but then he seems to remember that he had a guest before he decided to take a nap. "Didn't mean to fall asleep, sorry," he mutters.

_Aww!_ Sleepy Thor is a softie!

Even though, _fucking hell_, his voice is even deeper, raspier; Loki didn't think this was actually possible! He's sure he never heard anything hotter in his life.

"It's okay," he says sweetly and smiles at him, receiving a nod from Thor, who is now absently rubbing his beard, his gaze still trained on Loki.

"Is that my t-shirt?" He asks eventually and Loki blushes despite himself.

"Mhm," he replies nonchalantly, as if he had any right going in Thor's room and looking around, and then even taking one of his t-shirts. Thor, fortunately, doesn't seem to mind because he simply nods again, which Loki finds rather thrilling and he decides to push his luck a bit more. "I think it looks good on me, I'll keep it," he says and sits up for Thor to see it, too. "Do you like it?"

Thor stares at him for a few seconds, a serious skeptical expression on his face. Then he shrugs.

_Oh, come on, at least say som-_

"I think I prefer you without it," Thor rasps and his gaze on Loki is heavier now and fuck, fuck, _fuck_; Loki is definitely getting hard; at least the large t-shirt will hide his boner. 

He smiles and bites his lower lip coyly but doesn't break eye contact. Thor looks pretty pleased with himself, his lips curling into a small smirk. Loki is _loving_ it and, high on the incredible feeling of having Thor's full attention, he speaks before he can think better of it.

"So, is the problem this particular t-shirt, or do you just not like me wearing any clothes in general?"

It elicits a deep chuckle from Thor, the small smirk turning into a full grin as he shakes his head, amused.

"You're fun, kid."

"Hey! I'm not a kid," Loki protests and he's glad that he's sitting, because if he were standing he might have stomped his foot on the floor, which would _not_ help his case.

Thor snorts, his grin widening.

"Fuck you," Loki grumbles and crosses his arms against his chest, pouting and glaring at Thor. "I think I liked you more when you weren't talking."

Thor shoots him a shit-eating grin that makes Loki want to punch him, and which he misses the moment Thor turns his attention to the TV screen.

Damn it! It was nice as long as it lasted. 

Well, _unless_ Loki can earn Thor's attention back.

"Your mom is really pretty," he says and Thor turns his head to look at him questioningly, before he understands and then doesn't say anything, just nods. _Asshole_. "It's a pity you took mostly after your dad," he adds in a serious tone, even though the challenge in his eyes makes it obvious that he's just trying to get a reaction, which he actually does!

It makes Thor laugh again and Loki isn't even surprised when he realizes that he's already grown rather fond of that deep rambling sound. 

"You suck at this, you know," Loki mumbles, referring to the whole making-conversation thing, something that Thor doesn't seem to get, if his confused expression is anything to go by. "Won't you ask me what the fuck I was doing in your room? You don't even know me."

Thor lets out a resigned sign. "Well? What the fuck were you doing in my room?"

Loki grins smugly at him, and shrugs his shoulder nonchalantly. "I was bored. And curious. Had to do something," he replies; Thor doesn't look very impressed. "You're not supposed to fall asleep when you have guests, you know."

"I didn't have any guests."

"And _what_ am I, then?"

"My punishment for all the crap I've done in my life, I'm guessing," Thor replies, face dead serious, and Loki can't hold back his laughter; he should probably be offended, right?

"You're such an asshole," he mumbles eventually, when his chuckles die, and stretches his leg so he can give Thor's thigh a nudge with his toes. "I kinda like it," he adds and grins at the fond eye roll Thor gives him.

They fall silent after this, the quiet buzz of the air conditioner and the sounds of the TV filling the room. Loki can't stop smiling, his eyes unfocused even as his gaze is turned on the TV screen, his mind going through everything he and Thor said during the last hour.

_I think I prefer you without it_

Did Thor mean it the way Loki hopes that he did? He must have. The look in his eyes when he said it... It makes Loki shiver just thinking about it. He chews on his lip, trying to contain his excitement, even though he can't seem to be able to stop smiling.

He even made Thor _grin_ and _laugh_! He didn't even know this was possible! This is going much better than he expected, which means he’ll be coming back again tomorrow. He only hopes that Thor doesn't actually see him as just a _kid_.

He grimaces when he checks the time on his phone; how did the time pass so quickly?

"Uhm, I'd better get going," he says awkwardly, standing up, and Thor nods and hums. So, we're back at this, huh? "Have a good day, Thor."

"You too, kid," Thor answers - using actual words, instead of just humming in reply; _look at that!_ \- and Loki smiles, heading to the door.

"See you tomorrow!"


	3. Chapter 3

Loki moans and squirms on the bed, cursing himself when he feels that he's starting waking up. He's having such a nice dream, he only wants to enjoy it for a bit more, just for a few more seconds-

He gasps, now fully awake and so fucking _hard_, the memory of those rough hands from his dream still fresh in his mind, the sensation almost good enough to be real. He's on his stomach and he can feel his hard dick pressing against his hip, wetness smearing over his skin where the head touches. He slightly shifts his hips, the friction making him whimper.

"_Fuck_," he breathes out and reaches for his phone to check the time, wanting to make sure his parents have already left for work so he won't have to try and be quiet. 10:02AM; perfect!

He lets go of his phone and rearranges his cock, making the friction of his grinding more firm and efficient. He buries his face into the pillow and starts moving his hips sloppily, his impatience not letting him set a steady pace.

He wore Thor's t-shirt for pajamas last night and nothing else underneath, loving how it smelled like Thor's detergent, obviously fresh washed, but also like Thor himself, his scent still lingering on the fabric. Needless to say that he couldn't think about anything other than Thor before falling asleep, which probably led to his wonderful dream that unfortunately ended too soon. 

He only remembers flashes of it, but it's more than enough to have him trembling and leaking even now, his hips moving with more urgency as he thinks about it. He remembers large hands on his waist, on his thighs, everywhere on his body, groping him greedily, leaving bruises behind. He moans and bites his lip, trying to imagine those hands on him right now.

He, also, remembers feeling incredibly full as he was being pounded into the mattress, and he shivers, craving the fullness, the warmth of the strong body behind him and on top of him, fucking into his ass with a wild abandon.

He brings two fingers into his mouth and sucks on them, making them slick with spit and removing the moment he deems the ready. His ass is exposed to the heat of the room, the t-shirt having ridden up, and he slips the wet digits between his cheeks, guiding them to his hole. He's too impatient to take it slow, so he simply shoves them in, wincing at the pain but not willing to give himself any time to get used to the feeling. He starts thrusting them in and out quickly, his hips stuttering and faltering for a moment, before he finds a pace that works both for his cock and his ass.

He's so fucking close - he's been close since the moment he woke up, really - and he feels his balls tighten, his dick throbbing; _almost_ there. He pushes his fingers as deep as he can and he whines desperately at how _not_ fucking enough they are. Too small, too thin; nothing like that breathtaking fullness he felt in his dream. He focuses on this, on that fat cock inside him and how deliciously it split him open, and his orgasm hits him barely any seconds later, his release landing all over his stomach and Thor's t-shirt.

"Fuck... _fuck_," he sighs breathlessly, collapsing on the sheets, feeling the thin material of the t-shirt sticking to his damp skin. He feels drained and so wonderfully fucked out that he can't even get bothered by the cum and sweat covering his body.

He rolls on his back and grabs his phone, replying to Darcy's texts first, most of them being selfies at the beach, making him smile. He opens the message from his mom then that tells him to vacuum and do laundry, and he groans, feeling tired just thinking about it. At least, he can wash Thor's t-shirt, too. He made quite the mess, he notices, not able to hold back his giggles when he looks down at himself. The bad thing is that Thor's scent will get washed away. Well, maybe he can return it and take another one; Thor didn't seem to give a shit, anyway.

**

It's almost 1PM when he finishes his chores, which is much later than when he was planning to go at Thor's house. Still, he feels excited, especially after yesterday's progress, knowing that he's not completely unwelcome there. He throws a black tank top on and his grey shorts - tiny and comfortable - and heads to Thor's house.

"Thought you wouldn't come today," Thor mutters when he lets him inside and Loki grins, even though, if he’s honest, he’s a little disappointed that Thor’s wearing a t-shire today.

"Aw, did you miss me?" He teases and Thor huffs; Loki thinks it sounds almost fond. "Had some chores to do. You're not getting rid of me that easily, don't worry," he says as they settle in the living room on their seats; yes, the couch is Loki's now.

"Yeah, I imagined I wouldn't be that lucky," Thor murmurs and Loki chuckles; he likes this, them bantering, it's actually fun.

"So, how was your day? What did you do, today?" Loki asks, both because he's curious and because he likes annoying Thor.

"Exactly what I did yesterday and the day before," Thor replies, busy switching channels on the TV.

"You're so fucking grumpy. Are you even trying to make conversation?"

"No, not really," Thor says casually, as if he's not being a total dick right now, and Loki just _has_ to laugh. He's ridiculous!

"Thought you'd bring my t-shirt back. Where is it?" He asks then, making Loki laugh even harder, his face slightly flushing when he remembers the _t-shirt_.

"Had to wash it," he says simply, still giggling.

"Why the fuck would you wash it? You could've just brought it back," He says, looking rather confused; it's cute.

"Well, you see..." He starts and for a moment he contemplates finding an excuse but he decides against it in the end. For once, telling the truth sounds more fun. "I actually wore it last night when I went to sleep... and I woke up rather _excited_ this morning, so you know..." he trails off casually, but he's internally fucking panicking; perhaps lying would have been a wiser option, but he can't really bring himself to regret it now.

Thor looks confused all for a second, before he realizes and he just shakes his head amused, completely unfazed.

"Jesus, kid," he laughs and Loki's blush deepens but he grins at Thor playfully, shrugging his shoulder.

He's still smiling minutes later when they fall silent, Thor drinking his beer and Loki having gotten himself a glass of water and a lot of ice, happily chewing on an ice cube.

Thor is watching a documentary about tigers or something which Loki would normally find boring but he catches himself getting more and more interested in it, grinning when they show the baby tigers; they're so cute and little!

"Aww, look at them!" He coos and startles when he receives a snore as an answer, chuckling when he sees that Thor has fallen asleep again.

He rolls his eyes fondly and turns his attention back to the TV screen, continuing watching the documentary film and eating his ice cubes. He hopes Thor wakes up when the film ends but half an hour later and Thor is still snoring. He contemplates waking him up but decides not to in the end. He goes to the kitchen to refill his glass instead, an idea coming to him when his stomach rumbles. Maybe he should cook something! Thor doesn't look like he's waking up any time soon and Loki's getting quite bored, so why not?

He opens the fridge and grimaces when he sees that it's basically empty. There are some bottles of beers, a couple of eggs, a jar of marmalade and a box of orange juice.

What the fuck does Thor eat?

He rummages through the cabinets and makes a triumphant sound when he finds a packet of pasta; now we're going somewhere! Next he finds a jar of tomato sauce and a can of mushrooms which thankfully aren't expired- he checks the date, of course. He can probably make something with these, he guesses. He hasn't really cooked anything before - unless toasts or milk with cereal counts - so this should be fun; a little experiment.

But, pasta without cheese? _Damn it, Thor._

Oh! Maybe he can go to his house really quick; he's sure they have some parmesan cheese left in the fridge. Problem solved! He's a genius.

He fills a large pot with water and puts it on the stove, letting it boil as he runs to his house and back, grabbing Thor's keys to let himself in when he returns with the cheese. Thor is still sound asleep, barely stirring, even when Loki almost trips and yelps on his way back to the kitchen.

Thankfully, he finds no fire in the kitchen - big success! -, the water only now starting to boil. He decides to put on some music while he's cooking and he grabs his phone and opens the Spotify app, quickly choosing a list; the sounds of the boiling water is making him nervous. They, also, probably mean he can add the pasta now, which is what he does next.

It turns out to be easier than he expected, the sauce even tasting good when he tries some. Maybe cooking has been his secret talent all along, who knew! He should tell Darcy!

He grabs two plates and puts some pasta for himself - not much; he has tried the food so many times while cooking, he's not even hungry anymore -, pouring the rest of it on Thor's plate, making a fucking mountain of pasta and then adding the sauce and the cheese. Perfect! Now, he only has to set the table and everything is ready!

He's swinging his hips to Ariana's _7 Rings_ \- yes he's singing along, too - while placing the forks on the table when he hears Thor clear his throat from behind him, startling him and making him jump.

"Jesus fuck, you scared me!" He gasps, putting dramatically a hand over his chest.

Thor ignores him. "What is this?"

"What does it look like? I cooked! You're welcome," he says and takes a seat at the table. "Come, take a seat. Don't get all shy. Make yourself at home," he says with a grin and Thor frowns but obliges.

"That's all you had in here, so you'd better like it," he tells him and Thor nods, still looking at him suspiciously, like he thinks that Loki is trying to poison him or something.

Thor takes the fork and manages to gather more pasta than Loki thought it was even possible, shoving it in his mouth and chewing sceptically; then he hums.

"So?"

"So what?"

Loki huffs, rolling his eyes. "So, how is it?"

"It's good," Thor says and with a bit of difficulty he adds, "thank you."

Loki beams at him, lifting his glass of juice to clink it with Thor's bottle of beer, both of them taking a sip of their drink.

"There's a bit more pasta left if you want more," Loki says enthusiastically. "It's the first time I cook anything, you know, and you _liked_ it," he continues proudly and Thor chuckles.

"Well, I'm used to living on coffee and meals at shitty diners, so don't take my word for it," Thor says teasingly and Loki laughs, kicking his shin under the table.

"Shut up," he grumbles but he's still grinning and there's no heat behind the words. Thor smiles back. "You know, if you keep falling asleep on me, I might take it personally. I'm not _that_ boring," he says light-heartedly.

Thor's expression grows slightly more serious, looking at him almost apologetically. "Sorry. My sleep schedule is still pretty fucked up. It's just, I usually prefer driving during night because there's less traffic, which means I sleep when the sun is out and I'm still trying to get used to _not_ working," Thor says and shrugs, reaching for his beer and taking a sip. "Usually, I go back to work before I even have time to change it, so it's fine I guess."

Loki knows he's gaping but he _can't_ stop it; this is the most Thor has talked to him, offering personal information willingly, without Loki having even asked him anything!

And now, Loki has to answer; _right_.

"Oh- uhm, you don't have to apologize. I was just kidding," he says and Thor nods. "I mean, _of course_ I know I'm not boring," he adds and grins when it makes Thor chuckle.

They don't talk much as they finish their food; Loki makes some random comments just to annoy Thor - it's really fun; it's not his fault - and Thor grumbles and nods, sometimes smiles. Thor empties his plate and then eats the rest of the pasta, as well. It makes Loki feel a weird warmth bloom in his belly. It feels good to know that someone enjoyed something that _he_ made and he can't help blushing when Thor tells him that he liked it, thanking him again.

They clean the table together and Loki is ready to do the dishes - good manners and shit - when Thor stops him.

"Fuck them, I'll wash them later."

Loki grins and nods, eagerly following Thor to the living room. He isn't very fond of washing dishes- not with _these_ nails.

"So, what do you usually do when you're not working?" Loki asks after they have settled on their seats, nudging Thor's thigh with his toes to get his attention and doing it again just because it annoys Thor.

"Nothing. Trying to rest or whatever," Thor replies and Loki rolls his eyes.

"But that's _boring_. What else? What do you do for fun?" Thor shrugs. "Friends, family, anything?"

"Yeah, sure."

"What does this even mean?" Loki sighs exasperatedly and kicks his thigh harder, which Thor barely seems to register. "Oh, what about a girlfriend, boyfriend?" He asks and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, which makes Thor laugh and shake his head in amusement.

"No."

Loki figured that much, but he thought he should check, just in case.

"Mhm... Well, I don't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend either, in case you were wondering."

Thor hums, a small smile on his lips.

"Why did you let your hair grow? I remember it shorter the last time I saw you," Loki asks, just saying whatever comes to his mind really, not wanting the conversation to die yet.

"I guess I just didn't bother cutting it," Thor says, shrugging.

"Good, don't. I like it more like this. The beard, too."

"If you say so. What about your hair? I actually remember it much shorter, too," Thor comments and _oh my God_, does that mean that Thor had noticed him? Holy shit!! Loki really hopes that that's the case.

"Oh, hm... I don't know. I think I like it better when it's longer. Why, do you prefer it shorter?"

Thor shrugs, looks like he's thinking about it before finally answering. "Eh, you're pretty either way."

Oh, _fuck_!

"So, you think I'm pretty?" He can't help asking, keeping his voice almost innocent and worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. Thor chuckles and smirks at him, before averting his gaze from him to the TV, without answering.

_Damn it._

Not that this changes anything, of course! Thor said that he's _pretty_!

He grabs his phone types a quick text to Darcy, too fucking excited to not share it with someone.

**To: Darcy**  
He called me pretty dnnfjdkekdljdj!!!!!

She answers only seconds later.

**From: Darcy**  
biiiiiitch 😀😀😀😀😀💦💦💦💦💦

He giggles at her enthusiasm and sends a few grinning emojis back, offering an innocent smile at Thor when he looks at him in confusion.

Unfortunately, it's not long before he has to leave - no, he does _not_ pout when he sees the time! - and he gets up slowly, reluctant to go home just yet.

"See you tomorrow, Thor," he says, and before he can think about it for too long, he leans down and presses a kiss on Thor's cheek.

_Holy fuck!_

"See you tomorrow, kid. And thanks for the food," Thor says, smiling, and winks at him playfully, like Loki wasn't dying and blushing enough already.

"Bye," he mumbles and quickly heads to the front door, before Thor sees him turning into an actual tomato from how much his cheeks have reddened.

Darcy had better have time for a phone call!


	4. Chapter 4

Loki sits slumped back in the couch, his back almost resting on the seat, his feet placed on Thor's thigh, who strangely enough hasn't told him to move them away yet. It's nice, Loki likes it. Especially when he catches Thor's eyes travel up and down his bare legs, seeming to be enjoying the view. Loki can barely resist his urge to squirm under Thor's gaze.

"Did you sleep last night or are you going to fall asleep on me again?" He asks, mainly just to break the silence; he doesn't really mind it when Thor falls asleep, especially now that he knows the reason why he does, which of course is not that he doesn't like Loki's company.

Thor's lips curl into a small, amused smile. "Nah, don't worry. I actually managed to sleep a few hours."

"Good. Otherwise I might really start taking it personally," he warns light-heartedly and Thor's smile grows a bit wider. "Oh _oh_! I know what we should do!" An instant suspicious frown appears on Thor's face and Loki grins. "We should go to the grocery store! I mean, your fridge is literally empty, you need food. Great idea, right?? Unless you wanna starve to death."

"My fridge is _ not_ empty."

"Yeah, I'm sure a few beers and three eggs are more than enough-"

"Well, I actually ate the eggs last night," Thor says, now almost looking sheepish.

"Ha! _See?_ You need food! Go get dressed - or not, I don't mind, we're going, either way," Loki says and grins widely at Thor, his expression sweet but also kind of threatening; it manages to make Thor obey and Loki giggles at Thor's grumbling, watching him make his way to his bedroom to get ready with reluctant steps.

Thor comes back wearing a maroon t-shirt that looks unfairly good on him - maybe Loki will steal this one, next - and a pair of grey sweatpants. Loki has to remind himself to close his mouth and actually breathe when he gets a glimpse of Thor's round, plumb ass in those fucking sweatpants, so distracted that he almost trips on his way to the front door. Yeah, going to the grocery store was an excellent idea, for sure!

**

The drive to the grocery store is about twenty minutes; they take Thor's truck and Loki spends the whole drive playing with the radio and rummaging through anything he can find, enjoying Thor's irritated but amused expression. He even opens the glove box when Thor isn't looking and giggles when he finds a pack of condoms.

"Oh, shit!" He exclaims before he can stop himself when he notices the _XL_ on the box. Thor is quick to snap the glove box close, almost trapping Loki's hand that was still half inside.

"Hey!" Loki yelps and cradles his wrist against his chest- not that it really hurts, but Thor doesn't know that and Loki loves being a drama queen and he's also in the mood for some mischief. "Asshole," he mutters, glaring at Thor who only barely glances at him before returning his eyes at the road.

"Just behave for five fucking minutes, we're almost there."

"My wrist hurts," Loki grumbles, ignoring him, and pouts when Thor looks at him. "Kiss it better," he says and shoves his hand in front of Thor.

"What?"

"Kiss it better. It's your fault it hurts," Loki explains and bats innocently his eyelashes at him.

Thor doesn't seem to buy it but shakes his head, resigned, and grips Loki's forearm with a large hand, guiding it closer to his mouth and pressing a kiss on the inside of his wrist.

It was _his_ idea, so Loki has no idea why the fuck he's blushing now, the feeling of Thor's beard against his skin making him shiver, and he quickly pulls his hand back, purposefully ignoring Thor who's smirking smugly.

_Asshole_. Loki has to bite his lip to stop himself from smiling.

**

They're shuffling lazily across the aisles in the grocery store, Thor with the shopping cart and Loki throwing inside whatever catches his eye. Thor hasn't said anything, so Loki guesses he doesn't have a problem with this.

"Oh! I remember what else I wanted! I actually saw a really nice recipe with rice and chicken that I wanna try making, come on! You're gonna love it, I'm sure!" He says enthusiastically and drags Thor around through the aisles, spending five minutes to decide what type of rice to get, and another ten minutes to choose what kind of pasta he wants.

"Do I really need all this?" Thor grumbles as Loki throws in some fresh mushrooms and peppers and whatever else he remembers the recipe needs.

"Yes, you do. Ah! I almost forgot! I wanted to try to make a cake, come on. I'm gonna need a few more things."

"You know that _I_ am paying, right?" Thor reminds him, but follows him to the next aisle.

"Well, yeah. But _I_ am going to cook, so I know better," Loki tells him and reaches for the top shelf to grab a packet of flour. He slightly grimaces when he turns to place it inside the cart and sees that it's almost full; maybe he overdid a _ little_.

"Okay, that's all, I think."

"Fucking finally," Thor mutters, already heading to the checkout.

"So grumpy," Loki mumbles, just loud enough for Thor to hear it, and welcomes the glare he receives from Thor with a smile.

He lazily leans against Thor's body while they're waiting in the long line; this is always the most boring part but at least now he gets to be _really_ close to Thor. He frowns when he notices two women looking at him- or more like at him _and_ Thor, their expression confused, if not a bit disapproving.

_Oh, right!_ He hasn't really considered how they must look to everyone else. He highly doubts _friends_ would be their first thought. Ah, maybe it's just an uncle spending some quality time with his nephew. That sounds possible and perfectly innocent. Then again, Thor is probably old enough to be his dad, too.

Well, what a great day for some mischief!

"Can we get some of these too, daddy?" He asks in a terribly sweet, innocent voice and tugs at Thor's hand urgently, gesturing at the chocolate bars at the checkout counter.

Thor's head snaps at him, eyes wide, mouth slowly opening as if he's about to answer before closing again.

"Pretty please, daddy?" He insists and allows a mischievous, little smirk to appear on his face, breaking the mask of perfect innocence.

"Jesus Christ, kid," Thor laughs, seeming to understand what's going on, and then nods his head. "Yes sure, we can get whatever you want."

"Thanks, daddy. You're the best," Loki replies cheerfully and stumbles on his toes to kiss Thor's cheek.

When he glances at the two women a few seconds later - after he's put his chocolate bars in the shopping cart, of course - he finds them almost gaping, looking even more confused than before. Loki grins at them and turns his attention back to Thor, looping his arm around Thor's, happily holding onto his massive bicep.

**

They put the groceries had on the backseat of the car, which admittedly takes a little while; Loki got a bit carried away with all the things he made Thor buy. Oh well. Thor could have easily refused, but he didn't. It's not Loki's fault.

Now, Loki sits on the passenger's seat, waiting for Thor to return the shopping cart. He would have suggested doing it, but he's not sure that Thor wouldn't leave without him just to be an asshole, so he decided not to risk it.

"That was fun," he says when Thor gets inside the car. Thor shoots a half-hearted glare at him before starting the engine. "We should do it again. _Daddy_."

This, at least, makes Thor chuckle, even though it's obvious he's trying not to. "You're unbelievable," he mutters and it comes out more fondly than disapprovingly.

"You like it," Loki says, feeling bolder, because Thor does seem to like it- to like _him_.

"I... don't hate it," Thor replies, turning his head to smirk at him.

Loki feels too giddy to stay still and he shifts and fidgets on his seat, itching to do _something_. Thankfully, he's full of brilliant ideas today.

He leans over the console between the two seats and reaches for the groceries on the backseat, rummaging inside the bags to find his chocolate bars.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just looking for my chocolate bars," he replies nonchalantly, innocently; it obviously has nothing to do with the fact that his ass is basically right next to Thor's face, who seems to be having a hard time keeping his eyes on the road.

He shamelessly arches his back, causing his shorts to ride up, exposing slightly the pert globes of his ass. 

"You're gonna fucking get us killed, sit down," Thor orders and Loki hums, but ignores him, making a triumphant sound when he founds the bars, grabbing one of them.

He shifts so he can sit back on his seat and - _totally_ not on purpose - his ass brushes against the side of Thor's face, his beard tickling over his thighs.

"Oops. Sorry," he says, not bothering to sound apologetic even in the slightest.

Thor grunts in reply, the knuckles of his fingers turning white from how tightly he's gripping the wheel.

_And isn't that fucking amazing!_

"You know, you should really keep your eyes on the road while you're driving," he says, only barely managing to keep his tone serious and not start laughing. This is so much fun!

"Loki... _Behave_," Thor says, his voice a bit lower than usual, and Loki is torn between obeying and continuing riling him up even more. Unsurprisingly, he decides that the latter is a better option.

"I'm only saying it for your safety, Thor. You seem rather distracted," he mumbles, chewing on his chocolate.

"I'm gonna throw you out of the car and let you walk home," Thor threatens and now Loki can't hold back his giggles.

"No, you're not. Because you _like_ me."

"Don't fucking tempt me, Loki."

"Oh? But why not? I'm actually having a lot of fun tempting you, you know... I just- I hope that you give in eventually," Loki says, now obviously not talking about Thor throwing him out. The way Thor looks at him tells him that he knows that, too. It makes heat coil in Loki's groin, even more so when he risks a glance at Thor's lap and finds a rather impressive bulge there, more than a little obvious through the grey fabric of his sweatpants.

Thor doesn't answer but the bulge in his pants doesn't disappear for the rest of the drive, which is answer enough for Loki.

He lets Thor carry all the grocery bags from the car to the house, mainly just so he can admire the way his biceps bulge, making the veins on his arms more prominent. Loki would love to follow those veins with his tongue.

"Are you planning to help at all?" Thor asks as he starts basically tossing the groceries inside the cabinets. Loki rolls his eyes and joins him, placing them neatly in their place instead of just throwing them, shooting Thor a judgmental look. He finishes with the things that need to be put in the fridge and then squeezes himself between the counter and Thor, purposely pressing his body against Thor's as he passes through.

Thor lets out a deep grunt in warning but doesn't say anything. Loki was hoping for a better reaction but he'll take whatever he can for now.

"I think I'm gonna try to do the rice recipe, today," he says and Thor hums.

"You don't have to, you know."

"Nah I don't mind, it's fun. Well, I'll probably grow bored after a while and stop anyway, don't worry," Loki tells him with a shrug and Thor nods his head, seemingly satisfied with his answer.

**

Loki sighs as he climbs into the couch, shifting until he gets comfortable. They just finished eating; the rice turned out pretty good but the chicken could have been much better. Thor didn't seem to mind anyway, happy to eat the few pieces of chicken Loki left, as well. Then, they ate some ice scream - chocolate for Thor and chocolate, vanilla and strawberry for Loki because he couldn't decide. Loki made a show of licking his spoon clean every time he put it in his mouth, thrilled to see that Thor's eyes were glued to his lips more often than not, tracing the teasing movement of his tongue.

Now they've settled in the living room as always and Loki feels rather fidgety, not able to stay still for too long. There's been a lot of teasing today, not even subtle at times, and yet Thor doesn't seem to be planning to make a move any time soon. Has Loki misread the signs? He thinks they were pretty clear, what with the way Thor looks at him sometimes, or with some of his comments that don't really leave much room for misinterpretation.

Maybe Thor is worried about him being so much younger and well, illegal; that would make sense. Should Loki take the situation in his own hands? He doesn't want to ruin whatever they have now, which will definitely happen if Thor rejects him, but on the other hand what if Thor _doesn't_ reject him?

He glances at Thor, who's watching a movie on the TV, and worries his bottom lip with his teeth as he contemplates his options. Thor looks so fucking good, it makes it hard for Loki to actually think rationally and decide what he should do. He only knows what he wants to do, and that's to climb into Thor's lap and just stay there, preferably kiss him too.

He licks his lips as his eyes rake over Thor's body; he has changed clothes when they came back, wearing only his shorts and, luckily for Loki, forgoing the t-shirt. He looks like a king sitting on his throne, thighs slightly spread and arms resting on the armrests, his position relaxed and yet somehow confident without even trying.

_Oh, fuck it!_

Loki climbs off the couch and after just one step he's slipping into Thor's lap, sitting on those thick thighs sideways, already loving it here. The armchair is definitely Thor's throne and Loki's rightful position is right here on his lap, Loki decides.

"Loki. What the fuck are you doing?" Thor asks, but doesn't sound surprised or even annoyed, and he definitely doesn't try to remove Loki off his lap; Loki is sure Thor would have no trouble doing so.

"Nothing, I'm just bored..." Loki says innocently, meeting Thor's gaze; he can't quite read his expression but Thor doesn't look pissed and that's enough of reassurance for Loki. "And you're not doing _anything_... So I guess I had to." He shifts a bit on Thor's lap and hums pleased. "And you're actually more comfortable than the couch."

"Loki..."

"Do you want me to leave? Am I too heavy?" He asks, voice laced with false innocence and Thor chuckles at him, averting his gaze so he's looking at the TV screen.

"You can stay."

"Good."

He lets himself relax completely now, moving farther up on Thor's thighs, loving the way Thor's belly is pressed against his side; it's nice to be so close.

He didn't really have a plan for what to do next, but he guesses this is going well so far. He chews on the inside of his cheek, trying to come up with something to do; Thor is still watching his stupid movie like nothing has changed. Maybe Loki should simply enjoy this, too.

He reaches for Thor's hand and draws it on his lap, letting it rest on his thigh, palm up, and brushes his fingers over the rough skin. Thor glances at him but doesn't say anything, so Loki continues. His hand looks tiny and pale comparing to Thor's big and tanned one, his fingers long and thick. Loki wonders how they'd feel inside him, maybe shoved in his mouth to stifle his moans or in his ass, stretching him open.

"Thor. I'm _bored_." And really, really horny, but he leaves that part out. For now, at least.

Thor looks at him, slightly narrowing his eyes as he studies his face; it's a bit intimidating but Loki doesn't break eye contact. "Maybe you should do something about it, then," Thor replies eventually and Loki hums, now running his fingers through the soft hair on Thor's chest. Thor's hand is still on his thigh, huge and warm, and all Loki can think is that he wants _more_.

"Yeah, maybe that's- that's a good idea," he murmurs and licks his lips, doesn't let himself think too much as he leans closer to press a small kiss on Thor's mouth. He pulls away and hesitantly looks at Thor, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding when Thor nods.

Loki connects their lips again the next moment, now more firmly, humming quietly when he feels Thor kissing him back. Loki parts his lips eagerly for him, welcoming Thor's tongue inside his mouth, loving the way Thor's beard rubs against his smooth skin.

He feels Thor knead his thigh and he lets his own hands roam over Thor's body, his shoulders and arms, and lower over his sides and soft belly. He whines when Thor nibbles on his bottom lip, his dick swelling quickly in his shorts with every lick of Thor's tongue inside his mouth.

He reluctantly breaks the kiss and rearranges himself on top of Thor, moving clumsily on his lap so he can straddle his thighs. Thor is pulling him in a kiss the moment Loki has settled there, his hand finding its way to the small of Loki's back, fingers slipping beneath his tank top.

Loki wraps his arm around Thor's neck, threading his finger into his hair, his cock leaking inside his underwear, pressed against Thor's belly. He can't hold his moan back when Thor's hands move lower, large palms cupping his asscheeks and giving them a firm squeeze.

"Fuck," he gasps against Thor's mouth and shifts, rocking his hips against Thor and letting out a whine when he feels the hard length right beneath his ass. He greedily grinds down on Thor's cock, shivering at how wonderfully big it feels, and Thor encourages him, using his grip on his ass to guide his movements, grunting in pleasure every time his cock rubs against Loki's ass.

Loki thinks he might come soon just from this; from Thor's mouth on his and his hands on his body as Loki rocks against him. He whines when Thor gives his ass another squeeze, two of Thor's fingers digging between his cheeks and rubbing over his hole, the sensation almost too much even through his clothes. Just a bit more and he's sure he will come. If only Thor slipped his fingers beneath his shorts-

"Loki. Your phone."

"What?" Loki frowns confused, too busy grinding against Thor's dick to pay any attention to what's Thor is saying.

"Someone's calling you," Thor says and Loki pulls slightly away, grimacing when he sees _'Mom'_ on the screen of his phone.

"Fuck," he curses and it almost physically hurts him to climb off Thor's lap, reluctant to leave the delicious warmth and the huge hands on his body.

_Damn it, mom!_

"Yes?" He says, trying to keep his voice steady but it still comes out almost breathless. Thor's watching him from his seat and Loki gulps when he sees him rearrange his erection in his pants.

_God, it looks fucking huge!_

_"Loki dear, where are you?"_

"What? I'm-" he removes the phone from his ear to check the time, cursing inwardly when he sees how late it is. His mom is probably already home and she has no idea that Loki is not spending his mornings and afternoons at home. "I- I went out. You know... to take a walk."

_"A walk in this heat? Loki!"_ She chides and continues before Loki can say anything to defend himself. _"Did you wear sunscreen? You know how easily your skin gets burned, honey. And you shouldn't stay out in the sun for too long, You know it causes wriggles right?"_

"Mom."

_"Tell me you at least had some water with you. I've told you many times it's important to stay hydrated-"_

"_Mom_," he groans, averting his gaze from Thor, feeling his cheeks flushing in embarrassment; he hopes Thor can't hear what his mom is saying. "I'm fine! I'll be home soon, okay?"

_"Do you want me to come pick you up?"_

"No, mom! Bye," he says and quickly hangs up before his mom can say anything else. He lets out a sigh and hesitantly turns to meet Thor's gaze. "I'm sorry," he mumbles sheepishly, offering him an apologetic expression.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it," Thor says easily with a small smile and Loki nods, slightly pouting.

"I gotta go now. I- uhm, I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Mhm. I'll be here."

Loki nods again but doesn't move yet, slightly rocking on the balls of his feet, hoping that Thor will understand what he wants.

Thor chuckles and sighs, gesturing for him to approach. "Come here," he tells him and Loki finally grins, happily making his way to Thor and leaning down to kiss him. He's planning to keep it short but then Thor is licking over his bottom lip and Loki reflexively parts his mouth for him, moaning around Thor's tongue. He's almost ready to climb back in Thor's lap when Thor pulls away, his blue eyes looking darker than usual, sending a shiver down Loki's spine.

"I- I'm leaving now," he mumbles and licks his own lips, greedily chasing Thor's taste.

Thor hums and Loki can't help leaning in again, pecking his lips one more time before forcing himself to walk to the door, his face hurting from grinning so widely.

He already can't wait for tomorrow to come!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting this to take me so long to update, but here we are. Life's been busy and I've been writing other things, which will be posted soon🤞 so that's something. 
> 
> Anyway, last update for 2019! I hope you enjoy!! Happy New Year 🎉 (almost)

The next day doesn't go like Loki hoped that it would. He wakes up smiling, his mind still occupied with everything that happened yesterday, his body aching to get more; _so_ much more.

After he had come home yesterday, he called Darcy, in desperate need to tell her everything of course, but also to be reassured that he had nothing to worry about.

_What if Thor regretted what happened? Maybe he just went with it but now doesn't want it to happen again. And how am I supposed to act now when I see him again? Because, sure Thor already knew how old I am but my mom actually fucking calling me and interrupting us might have been a bit too much, reminding Thor that I’m just a kid, which means he definitely regretted this- and and and and..._

Darcy handled the crisis perfectly, with years of having to deal with Loki experience, finally managing to convince him two hours later that everything is fine. So, now Loki is just excited to go to Thor, truly hoping that they'll pick things up from where they left them yesterday.

Well, no reason to waste any time, then.

He climbs off his bed and heads to the bathroom, frowning when he hears voices coming from downstairs. What the hell are his parents-

Shit.

He completely forgot that it's Saturday.

It's fine, though; that doesn't change anything.

"Good morning," he says when he gets in the kitchen - sounding definitely happier than he usually is in the morning - receiving a nod from his dad and a wide smile from his mom who thankfully doesn’t find his good mood suspicious.

"Good morning, honey. I was about to come and wake you up. Come on, eat something and then we can go. We're already running a bit late," his mom says, munching on a cookie.

"Late for what? I was actually going to-"

"You promised to come with me to the mall today, remember? And then we're having lunch at Aunt Lea’s. Grandma and grandpa will be there, too- it's grandma's birthday tomorrow, you at least remember that, right? And you haven't seen them in _months_, dear! They've been complaining."

"_Mom, noooo._ Come on, I really can't today. I have, uh, things to do. Important things. Can't we like, I don't know, just go tomorrow or whatever? I'm sure it'll be fi-"

"_Loki_," his mom says firmly and Loki knows her well enough to know that she's not changing her mind about this. He groans, slumping defeated in a chair at the table.

"And when are we gonna be home?"

"Tonight, probably. Not too late."

**

_Not too late_ turns out to be way too fucking late. It's almost 10pm the next day when they finally get home and Loki is grumpy and pouting and hates absolutely everything.

He spent his whole morning yesterday at the mall, with his mom dragging him to almost every store there, trying a million different outfits _and_ not liking anything. Then she decided to buy gifts for his little cousins too, which took another long hour.

Admittedly, the mall was the fun part of his day. Besides he, too, got new nail polish - a gold pretty color and a matte green one -, a cute black crop top that has a few green flowers on the shoulders and a pair of hot pink panties which his mom thankfully didn't question.

So, yeah; the real torture started after that, at the "family" dinner.

His grandparents, as always, made sure to telling him what a bad grandson he is and asked him why he doesn't visit them, reminding him the reason for that only moments later when they started commenting on everything that isn't their fucking business: _"I don't think these clothes are very appropriate for a young man, Loki."_ and _"Why do you keep your hair so long? You should cut it like your cousin.”_ and _"Oh, he's still painting his nails, huh... We thought he would get over it by now."_

To which, at least, his mom answered with a cheerful _"Oh he paints mine, too! He's really good. Right, honey?"_, not really defending him but Loki was grateful nonetheless.

So, he spent the last two days listening to their bullshit and bitching about it to Darcy. He, also, realized that he doesn’t have Thor's number. Then again does Thor even text or use his phone? He hasn't touched it at all during all the times Loki had been there. Still, it would have been nice to have Thor's number to at least let him know that he'd be away for two days. Instead, he simply disappeared without saying anything. 

Understandably, now Loki is grumpy. He drags himself upstairs and to his room, flopping down on his bed. He thought about maybe going to Thor now but decided not to; he doesn't want to wake him up in case he's already sleeping. 

He wonders if Thor was waiting for him today, or yesterday. Loki's been going to his house every morning for the last week and he had even said to Thor that he'd see him yesterday and then he just didn't show up. Does Thor think that he freaked out because of what happened between them? Fuck. Loki really hopes that he doesn't.

He's also afraid that now that Thor had more time to think about this - more clearly, without half his blood having rushed south and gathered in his cock -, it's more possible that he has changed his mind.

Loki lets out a frustrated groan and buries his face into his pillow. There's no reason to worry about it now, there's nothing he can do. He'll just go to Thor's house tomorrow morning like he usually does and he'll see how it goes from there.

**

Loki is ready to leave by 10:30am, rather impatient to finally see Thor, even though he's quite scared of how it might go. Still, he's quite excited. He hadn't really realized just how much he enjoyed spending time with him. He hopes it's the same for Thor, too.

Luckily for him, his mom is in the shower when Loki is about to leave, which means she won't see him going across the street and into Thor's house.

"Mom! I'm going out," he yells outside of the bathroom, waiting impatiently for her to answer.

"Out? With who? I thought Darcy was still away at their cousin's."

"I don't have only one friend, mom!" He says, trying to sound offended, even though his mom has a point.

"Okay okay, honey, I’m sorry. Don't be late."

"Okay. But I'll probably eat lunch there. Bye!" He heads downstairs before his mom can object; if Thor doesn't want him to leave, Loki would very much like to spend as much time there as he can.

Thor answers the door only a few seconds after Loki knocks, shorts hanging low on his hips _and_ without a shirt; it's honestly not easy for Loki to not drool.

"Uh hey. Is this a bad time or..." He trails off awkwardly, cringing and cursing himself inwardly; he was supposed to be casual and cool and basically exactly the opposite of what he's doing now. Great.

"No," Thor says - is his tone sharper than usually or is it just his usual grumpiness? - and steps aside to let Loki get inside.

"I- I couldn't come yesterday, or the day before. My mom decided that it was a good time for us to visit her family and she also dragged me to the mall and then to my grandparents and we stayed there all fucking day-"

"It's fine, Loki. You don't have to explain," Thor interrupts him but honestly it does nothing to soothe Loki's worries. Is Thor saying it because it truly is fine or because he just doesn't give a shit whether or not he sees Loki?

"No, I know. It's just... it's not that I didn't wanna come," he says at last, wanting Thor at least know that he was looking forward to continuing what they had started. "And I didn't really know if I should come now..."

"It's okay. I wasn't doing anything."

"Okay," Loki says, trying to keep his tone neutral and not show just how much he didn't like Thor's answer. So, apparently it's fine that Loki is here because Thor doesn't have anything else to do, not because he actually enjoys spending time with him. Perfect! Exactly what Loki was hoping to hear!

"I did miss having homemade food to eat, though," Thor says after a few seconds with a small smile and Loki can tell that this is Thor's attempt to let him know that he did want him to come, both the days before and today, which for some reason makes Loki's cheeks heat up and he bites his lip, trying to stop himself from grinning too much.

They're silent for several moments after that, both of them sitting on their usual seats, and Loki glances at Thor, wondering if he's feeling as awkward as Loki feels. Probably not, right? Not that Thor would do anything to make things less tense anyway; helpful as ever.

"Is this going to be awkward now?" Loki says casually, as if he didn't have to gather all his courage just to ask this. 

"I don't know, you're the one with the adorable red cheeks," Thor says, not bothering to hide his amusement.

Loki glares at him, but still feels his blush deepening, which apparently makes Thor's smile widen.

_Asshole!_

"I was just wondering if, you know..." Loki says, trying to keep his voice steady which is quite difficult with Thor's eyes boring into him, "if we're going to continue what we started the other day... And you better say yes, because otherwise this is gonna be too fucking awkward."

Thor chuckles at that, his smile turning fonder. "Well...?" he says, trailing off, and motions down to his lap in a _'what are you waiting for'_ way.

Loki can't hold back his grin or his enthusiasm as he goes to Thor, suddenly feeling a bit giddy as he climbs into his lap; he didn't ruin anything! He can't wait to hear Darcy's _'I told you so'_.

"Hey," he mumbles as he settles on Thor's lap, straddling him like the last time; he loves that he has to spread his legs so wide to accommodate Thor's thick thighs and can't help wondering how it'd feel to wrap his legs around Thor's waist as Thor fucks him. 

"Hey yourself," Thor says and brings a large hand on Loki's face, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear. The gesture feels soft, gentle, immediately causing a blush to spread on Loki's cheeks, something that Thor doesn't miss, of course. "Aw, who knew little Loki blushes so easily," Thor comments with a smug smile, earning another glare from Loki.

"I'm not blushing."

"Sure, you aren't... It's very pretty."

"Now you're just doing it on purpose," Loki huffs, feeling his cheeks immediately heat up at Thor's words.

"Oh, am I?" Thor asks, a stupid smirk forming on his handsome face.

Loki rolls his eyes and turns his head away, but Thor doesn't let him avert his gaze; he gently pinches Loki's chin between his thumb and forefinger and guides Loki closer to him, connecting their lips together. Loki can't help sighing almost dreamily into the kiss, like this is exactly what he was waiting for and he finally got it, which is honestly pretty much what happened.

He doesn't let Thor guide the kiss - not at first at least -, not following Thor's lead just because he can, relishing the muffled frustrated growls Thor lets out against his mouth. Loki can't hold back his whimper when he feels Thor's hands travel all over his body, huge calloused palms running up and down his thighs. He reflexively tries to spread his legs wider, chasing Thor's touch, loving the contrast between the roughness of his hands and the gentleness of his touch.

Thor's hands settle on his ass eventually and he kneads his cheeks in his palms, making Loki gasp and melt into the kiss. Loki shifts closer and rocks his hips, whimpering against Thor's mouth when he feels the hard length beneath him. Thor grunts and breaks the kiss, mouthing at Loki's jaw and leaving playful little bites behind, kissing his way down to his neck.

"Thor, fuck..." He moans as Thor sucks on the sensitive spot beneath his ear, making him shiver. "I wanna suck your cock," he says, slightly breathless, and can't help grinning when Thor groans, his hands squeezing his ass and drawing him closer until Loki is pressed to his soft belly.

"Can I?" Loki asks and Thor pulls away, nodding his head.

"Jesus, Loki. Of course you fucking can," Thor groans, then his expression turning a bit more playful as he speaks. "I mean, I've been thinking about this since the first time you showed up at my house and the whole time I couldn't stop wondering how I could make you shut your big mouth," he says, earning himself a well-deserved pinch on his belly from Loki.

"Shut up, you love it when I can't shut my mouth," Loki says, as he climbs off Thor, reaching to pulls his sweats down.

"Eh... hopefully I'll love it more when it's full of my cock."

"You _will_ love it," Loki promises; _oh, it's a fucking challenge now!_

Thor chuckles, lifting his body to remove his pants and boxers completely. "Have you even sucked a dick before, kid?"

"Keep talking like that and I'm gonna fucking bite you," Loki warns, shooting him a glare. "And yes, I've sucked dicks before. Asshole," Loki grumbles because yes, he's offended; he's actually rather proud of his giving-head skills.

He feels a lot less confident, however, when he finally glances down at Thor's cock, slightly regretting his words, because _holy shit_, that's a fucking beast and it's not even fully hard yet. Will it even fit in his mouth- or eventually in his ass?!

"Aw, is little Loki getting nervous?"

Loki huffs dismissively, starting to settle on his knees between Thor's legs. "Nah. Why would I be nervous?" He says and offers Thor a sweet, wide smile.

"Just don't choke on it. I'm not sure how I could explain that to your parents."

"Aw would that be an inconvenience to you? Maybe I _will_ choke on your cock then," Loki says stubbornly and Thor laughs, his stupidly beautiful eyes crinkling at the corners.

Then he leans down and plants a lingering loud kiss on Loki's mouth, grinning as he pulls away. "You're really cute, you know that?"

Loki rolls his eyes but he can't stop the smile tugging at his lips. "So I've been told," he says and his smile widens when Thor laughs. "Now shut up and let me see if I can fit this thing in my mouth."

Thor chuckles again but obeys, slumping back in his armchair and spreading his legs wider, his cock half hard and resting against his thigh.

Loki licks his lips a bit nervously and finally reaches to take Thor's dick in his hand, giving it a few experimental strokes. It feels heavy and big in his fist; he can barely close his fingers around it and that's probably because it's still half hard. He steals a quick glance up at Thor who is staring at him patiently, a smug knowing grin on his lips.

Loki turns his attention to the task at hand, completely ignoring Thor's intimidating gaze on him. He leans closer and gives the blunt head a little lick, a small smile forming on his lips when it draws a breathy sound from Thor. He lets his tongue swirl around the tip, teasing the slit and earning himself a drop of precum, Thor's cock slowly filling up in its full hardness in Loki's hand.

He ducks his head lower and drags his tongue from Thor's heavy balls all the way up his length, repeating the same motion until Thor's cock and balls are coated with his saliva and Thor's breathing has started to grow heavier, appreciative hums leaving his mouth. Loki gains more confidence as he continues, the act being pretty much a familiar one from now on. He traces the thick vein on the underside of Thor's dick with his tongue, relishing how he feels it slightly throbbing.

He pulls away and gives the now completely hard length a few tugs, just so he can admire the size of it - he can't help it, it's rather impressive, both in girth and length -, his hand looking pale and small comparing to the beast of a cock he's holding, the fat head already an angry red color. Thor lets out an impatient grunt now, rocking slightly his hips forward, urging Loki to continue.

_Ha! Not so smug now, are we?_

Even though, if Loki's honest, he is quite impatient, too, already dying to have Thor in his mouth. He looks up at him and meets his gaze, holding eye contact as he finally closes his lips around the tip, reveling in the way Thor's eyes grow even darker with lust, a sigh leaving his mouth as Loki takes him a bit deeper.

Loki lets his eyes flutter close and moans wantonly around Thor's cock as he starts bobbing his head at a steady pace, feeling his mouth being impossibly full, his lips stretching around the thick shaft. He works his hand around the rest of Thor's dick at the same rhythm, gripping Thor's thigh with his free hand to steady himself.

Every groan Thor lets out encourages him to suck harder, deeper, and his own dick twitches inside the constraints of his underwear, aroused just at the knowledge that he's giving Thor pleasure. He's completely relaxed now, losing himself in it, his movements becoming sloppier but much more enthusiastic. He increases the pace and hollows his cheeks as he suckles at the head, feeling spit dripping down his chin.

"Fuck, Loki," Thor moans and bucks his hips up, forcing his cock deeper in Loki's mouth but not forcefully enough to make him gag. Loki whines and pulls completely away, letting Thor's dick slip out with a wet pop, gasping for breath.

"Don't hold back," he says, his voice coming out hoarse, and resumes his previous position right after, neither of them having much patience left. He starts moving both his head and his hand again and breathes through his nose, relaxing his throat and welcoming Thor's cock deeper inside his mouth.

Soon, Thor's hand finds the back of his head, fingers threading through Loki's hair that's still tied up in a messy bun. He easily holds Loki where he is - not that Loki would have any objections, anyway - and rocks his hips forward, fucking Loki's pliant mouth with shallow fast thrusts.

Thor's cock slides quickly in and out and Loki leaks more precum, his dick twitching, responding to the urgency of Thor's movements, loving the obvious desperation in his thrusts. He's always liked the power that comes with giving head, seeing how lost in lust the other is, knowing that he's responsible for their pleasure, but he's never been as turned on by it as he is now.

Thor's grunts are deep and his voice is harsh, even raspier than usually, as he groans Loki's name, thick thighs tensing as he thrusts forward, the hand on Loki's head tugging at his hair firmly enough to be arousing but not unpleasantly painful. Loki only wishes he could see Thor's expression right now, but as Thor fucks forward Loki's face is being pressed against his round soft belly, making it difficult for him to see anything, even though with the tears rolling down his cheeks and blurring his vision he doubts he could see Thor anyway.

"Shit, Loki... Fuck, 'm close," he moans and Loki whines his permission, allowing him to continue thrusting inside his mouth until he reaches his climax. It takes only a few more moments for Thor's orgasm to come, and his cock throbs violently in Loki's mouth, shooting his seed down his throat. Loki swallows as best as he can, some drops leaking out of his mouth and down his chin as Thor pumps his cum in his mouth with a few now lazier thrusts.

Thor pulls out eventually, both of them panting and trying to catch their breath. Loki wipes sloppily his lips and chin with the back of his hand and climbs back into Thor's lap. Now that he doesn't have Thor's cock in his mouth the urgency to touch himself immediately becomes stronger. He straddles Thor's right thigh, placing his knee one the one side of it while his other leg is bent and spread over Thor's left thigh, his hands finding their way to Thor's broad shoulders.

"Someone's impatient, huh," Thor says teasingly and it would be more annoying, weren't he still breathless from his orgasm. Loki lets out a choked little sound in reply as he grinds down on the meat of Thor's thigh, moaning needily at the friction against his neglected cock.

"_Thor_," he whines and speeds up his rhythm, shivering when he feels Thor's hand slip beneath his t-shirt, his other hand cupping his ass. Loki leans closer and connects their lips in a sloppy, wet kiss, his hips moving jerkily, his orgasm approaching. He gasps against Thor's mouth and whimpers, his movements faltering as he starts coming, spilling his release in his underwear as he grinds against Thor's leg. "Fuck..." he breathes out shakily when he's done, collapsing on top of Thor.

He sighs quietly as he calms down, burrowing into Thor's chest, pressing himself to his belly and wrapping his arms around Thor's middle; he feels like he belongs there-

"What are you doing?" Thor asks, sounding suspicious for some reason, as if it isn't obvious.

"Cuddling you," Loki murmurs and nuzzles his face against the hair on Thor's chest.

"Hm. You're like a needy little kitten," Thor says, but doesn't tell him to leave so Loki doesn't move.

"Mm I like cats."

"Eh, I'm more of a dog person," Thor says - because, of course he would - and Loki bites down at the meat of his tit in retaliation, giggling when Thor groans.

"Hey!" Thor hisses and Loki bites him again, this time a bit harder. "Ow! Bad kitten!" Thor chides and with his hands on Loki's waist he easily moves him away, despite Loki's resistance. "No biting," he orders and Loki nods, smiling innocently at him until Thor's hold relaxes. Then he sneakily attacks Thor's neck, eliciting a sudden cry from Thor who, apparently, foolishly thought that Loki would obey.

Loki hums pleased with the bite mark he has left on Thor's neck and gives it a few small kitten licks, giggling again when he feels Thor's cock starting to stir against his thigh. He pulls away and looks at Thor with a smug grin, smiling wider when Thor shakes his head. Loki plants a kiss on his lips, nuzzling his cheek against Thor's beard.

"My jaw hurts," he moans and opens his mouth, moving his jaw side to side, wincing, even though he secretly loves that sweet light ache he's left with from sucking Thor's cock.

Thor grins proudly - _the asshole!_ \- and leans closer to press a few kisses along Loki's jaw line. "There. Kissed it better," he says in a serious tone and Loki lets out a startled laugh, not quite expecting _that_.

"I hate you," he says, rather fondly and still chuckling, his stomach making a weird flutter as he keeps looking at Thor's grinning face, his warm bright smile reminding him of the one in the picture he had seen in Thor's room. He's shaken off his thoughts when his belly growls, only now realizing just how hungry he is. "So... what can you cook?" he asks with a cheeky grin; he's feeling quite lazy today.

"Not to brag, but I'm pretty good at ordering pizza," Thor tells him and Loki's stomach makes another growl at the sound, making Thor chuckle. "Pizza it is then. Go clean yourself up."

Loki does so, returning to the living room a few minutes later, reclaiming his rightful position on Thor's lap.

"Did you make a mess?" Thor asks teasingly and cups Loki's soft cock through his shorts, making him squirm.

"No, I'm _fine_."

"Are you sure?" Thor insists and playfully squeezes his dick, eliciting a high-pitched little yelp from Loki.

"Y- _yeah_. I just took off my underwear. It's in your laundry basket by the way. So, you know, wash it whenever you want," he says with a wide grin and Thor lets out an amused chuckle.

"I guess I have easier access now, hm," Thor says and before Loki knows it Thor has moved his hand inside his shorts, cupping his ass, his hand almost large enough to fit both his cheeks in one palm.

"Thor!" He squeaks in surprise, but instinctively grinds back against Thor's hand, gasping when Thor slips a finger between the globes of his ass, easily finding his hole.

"Mm... what do we have here?" Thor says as he rubs the pad of his middle finger over his rim, making Loki arch his back and push back. "Do you think I can make you come before the pizza's here?" Thor asks, glancing down at Loki's lap, the lack of underwear making his boner even more apparent.

"Do _not_ make me come in my shorts! I can't go home naked," he whines but can't make himself pull away, already whimpering at Thor's teasing touch.

"I guess you should take them off then, we don't have much time," Thor says and Loki is quick to obey when he realizes that Thor isn't joking. He disregards his shorts on the floor and eagerly climbs in Thor's lap, arching his back and welcoming the hands that he immediately feels on his body.

Thor spits on his fingers and spreads Loki's cheeks with his other hand, circling his rim now with slick fingers. Loki hums and buries his face into the crook of Thor's neck, moaning quietly when Thor finally starts to ease in a digit. It feels much different from when he fingers himself, or even from the experiences he has with others. Thor's fingers are longer, thicker, and just so wonderfully big that he feels comfortably full even with only one digit inside him.

He whines when Thor starts pumping it in and out at a fast, steady pace, Loki's eager pliant body taking it easily, quickly opening up for a second finger. This feels even more amazing, his rim stretching around Thor's knuckles as he pushes them all the way inside. He goes a bit slower now, as if he's worried that it'll be too much for Loki, so Loki starts rocking his hips, urging him to speed up.

"I thought you were gonna make me come," he taunts and earns himself a harsher thrust that makes him cry out Thor's name, his voice muffled against Thor's neck.

"Fuck, you're really tight, kitten... Are you a virgin?" Thor asks just as he brushes his fingers over his prostate, a choked whine falling from Loki's lips.

"No, but I would probably feel like one around _your_ cock," he says because he knows he's never been spread so wide before. Thor's cock looks like he's gonna split him in half. Hopefully soon. 

Thor groans, apparently liking the sound of it, and increases his pace, his movements growing more determined now. Loki rocks his hips back in sync with Thor's thrusts, riding Thor's thick fingers and chasing his climax that's not far away.

A sudden smack lands on his ass and he reflexively jumps a little, his hole clenching around the digits buried inside him.

"Fuck," he curses and moans louder when another slap lands on the same asscheek, followed by a firm squeeze that makes his cock twitch desperately between their bodies, more precum dripping from the tip as Thor curls his fingers and rubs over his prostate.

"Stroke yourself," Thor tells him and Loki quickly obeys, tugging at his cock urgently, his thighs trembling as his orgasm approaches. "Come on. Come for me, little kitten," Thor says, his fingers persistent against Loki's prostate, and Loki comes with a whine of Thor's name on his lips, his whole body shaking as he shoots his release all over Thor's belly.

He pants and whimpers when Thor withdraws his fingers, already feeling terribly empty.

"Look at the mess you made!" Thor says and motions on his belly, not really expecting Loki to be sorry of course, even though Loki suddenly thinks that he wouldn't mind cleaning up his mess. He gets up from Thor's lap and kneels between his legs, reaching up to lick some of the cum on Thor's belly before Thor even knows what's happening.

"Jesus Christ, kid," Thor laughs with wide, surprised eyes and Loki swipes his tongue up his belly again, grinning triumphantly when Thor's breath comes out in a sharp exhale.

He efficiently licks most of his cum off Thor's body and eventually pulls away, more than pleased to notice the bulge in Thor's pants. Thor draws him in for a kiss, no doubt able to taste both of them against Loki's tongue.

"What a good little kitten," Thor says and Loki meows playfully at him, dragging his nails over Thor's chest and leaving red lines behind, giggling when Thor hisses and curses.

Luckily for Loki, Thor doesn't get to say anything else because the doorbell rings so he has to get up. Thor looks down and checks himself, apparently deeming himself decent enough to answer the door even with an obvious erection in his pants and a few drops of cum here and there. Loki giggles as he puts his shorts back on, only barely restraining himself from peeking out from behind the door to see the delivery guy's expression.

They spend the rest of their afternoon more peacefully after that, both of them kind of sleepy after having eaten too much pizza. Loki is back on his couch now, comfortably sitting there with his belly full and his eyelids heavy, both from the food and the little bit of beer he drunk from the bottle he and Thor shared.

He realizes he's fallen asleep only when he wakes up, his phone buzzing annoyingly against his back. He groans and clumsily reaches for it, quickly waking up when he sees who's calling.

_"Loki? Where are you? I've called you three times!"_ comes his mom's voice from the phone and he grimaces; she should really stop doing that. _" If you were planning to stay out all day, you could have at least called to let me know! Do you know what time it is?!_

No, in fact Loki has no idea what time it is.

"Uh, I'm actually on my way home. I'll be there in five minutes."

_"Loki-"_

"Five minutes, mom. Bye!" He says and hangs up, cursing when he finally sees the time.

_10:18pm?_

_Jesus. How many hours was he sleeping?_

He turns his attention to Thor who had obviously also fallen asleep, probably having waken up by the phone call. He grunts sleepily and rubs his eyes and doesn't look surprised to find Loki there.

"Hey," Thor says lazily as he scratches his belly and then adjusts his balls in his pants. It makes Loki smile for some reason; sleepy Thor is rather adorable.

Loki wishes Thor would ask him to stay and sleep there tonight, but it of course doesn’t happen.

"I gotta go. We've been sleeping for fucking _hours_," he says, instead, and Thor nods his head absently, his brain probably still foggy from sleep. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

Thor hums and welcomes Loki's lips on his own when Loki kisses him goodbye, mumbling a sleepy goodnight as Loki makes his way to the door.

Loki exits Thor's house carefully, making sure that his parents don't seem to be anywhere near the windows, and then quickly walks across the street. He hopes his mom isn't in the _give Loki a thirty minute lecture_ mood; he has a lot of _excited_ things to say to Darcy and there's no way he can wait that long.

Besides it's the first time he's not nervous about tomorrow and he really doesn't want to ruin his good mood. Thor likes him and didn't regret what happened - that much became clear, today - and wants to see him tomorrow, _and_ gave Loki the most mind-blowing orgasm he ever had, just with his fingers! Loki can only imagine what will happen when he finally gets that wonderful cock inside him.

_Soon_, he promises himself, not managing to hide the huge grin spreading on his face as he steps inside the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Thor's bratty kitten!!  
[](https://imgbb.com/)  

> 
> Made [here](https://picrew.me/image_maker/98926).


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this and that it was worth the wait❤️

Loki steps out of the shower and wipes himself with a towel, tossing it carelessly on the bathroom's floor when he's done. He walks to his room naked - he is alone at home, anyway - enjoying how the few remained drops of cool water slide down his body. He woke up in a rather good mood today, the stupid smile on his lips not leaving him even for a second since the moment he opened his eyes this morning.

Last night he was on the phone with Darcy for more than two hours - unsurprisingly - and he ended up going to bed late, which is why he didn't wake up as early as usually. So, understandably, he's kind of in a hurry to go to Thor, not eager to lose any more time.

After a long debate with Darcy on what he should wear today - obviously, one of the most important things they talked about -, they decided on the cute little thong she had bought him for his birthday last year. It's black with a bit of lace and a green little bow in the middle. He checks his ass in the mirror and hums pleased, before putting on his shorts and crop top.

His hair is already tied up in a bun, a few strands falling out of it, the water from the shower having made them a bit curly. They look kind of cute.

He grabs his phone, keys and Thor's t-shirt - finally he remembered! -, before heading across the street, making a mental note to not forget to take another t-shirt from Thor's closet when he leaves.

"You're late," is how Thor greets him when he opens the door and Loki shrugs, stumbling on his toes to press their lips together. Thor welcomes the kiss and shuts the door behind them, reaching to grip Loki's thighs and easily lifting him up.

Loki giggles against Thor's lips and wraps his legs around his broad middle, happy to be carried around.

"To the kitchen," he instructs, grinning when Thor frowns. "We're making cake, today."

"_We_?"

"Well, yeah. I'm gonna need an assistant," Loki says and pecks Thor's lips before Thor has the chance to complain. "Come on, it's gonna be _fun_!" He says enthusiastically, as if has ever baked anything before in his life; he hopes he's proven right. Thor narrows his eyes at him, obviously not quite convinced, but takes them to the kitchen, anyway, setting Loki on his feet. "Oh, I brought you your t-shirt, by the way."

"Right. The one you stole. Remind me again why exactly you had to wash it?" Thor asks him and it's obvious in the way that he says it that he remembers very well the answer to that question.

Loki shoots him a glare and ignores him, going to the fridge to take everything they will need for the cake.

"The site said it's an easy recipe so we hopefully won't fuck it up," Loki mutters as he gets the boiling water ready, instructing Thor to bring him the rest of the things from the cabinets, which Thor does but not without grumbling first.

Then Loki tells him to mix the cocoa powder with the water, trying to hold his giggles back as he watches Thor do as he's told; he looks grumpy and adorable. And it also means that Thor likes him enough to be willing to help him with this, even if it’s definitely not how he’d choose to spend his time if Loki wasn’t here. 

"Are you even gonna do anything? I'm doing all the work here!"

"Hey, I'm the one that's doing the important stuff!" Loki says defensively and Thor gives him an unimpressive look before returning to what he was doing.

They turn out to be a rather good team eventually, even though Thor keeps reminding him that they could have simply bought a cake from the bakery. So, Loki tells him to shut up and that their cake will be much better, which of course is a total lie. They'll probably be lucky if it's just edible.

Now Loki pours the cake batter into the prepared pan and puts it in the oven; Thor is on melted chocolate duty.

Loki hears a slurping noise coming from behind and he's not even remotely surprised when he sees Thor licking the chocolate off the spoon.

"I think it's ready," Thor says, not even bothering to at least look sheepish at being caught.

"You're not supposed to be eating that!"

"How am I supposed to know that it's ready if I don't try it?" Thor says with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulder. "You should try it, too, come here."

Loki rolls his eyes but shuffles to him, chuckling when Thor dips two fingers in the chocolate instead of the spoon. _Of course_ he would.

Thor brings the fingers to Loki's mouth and Loki doesn't even pretend to be annoyed as he opens his mouth, wrapping his lips around the thick digits. He swipes his tongue around and between them, staring back at Thor as he licks the melted chocolate off his fingers. Thor's expression grows hungrier - for something else now - and Loki makes a show of hollowing his cheeks and sucking on the fingers, moaning loudly around them.

"Little tease," Thor mutters, chuckling, his eyes still fixed on Loki's lips, until he finally pulls away, letting them slowly slide out of his mouth.

"Yeah, I believe it's ready," Loki agrees casually, even though it's obvious that the mood has shifted.

Well, unfortunately there's no time for _that_, now!

Something that Thor apparently isn't aware of.

Loki lets himself be pulled in a kiss, humming at the sweet taste on Thor's tongue, but pulls away before it goes too far and they can't stop; they will _not_ burn the cake!

"Hey, we still have to cook lunch. The cake is just the dessert," Loki protests half-heartedly, but sighs contently and tilts his head up when Thor starts kissing his jaw and neck.

"Yeah? And I thought that _you_ were my dessert," Thor says and Loki laughs, reluctantly pushing him away.

"_No_. First you're gonna eat lunch, then cake and _then_ Loki," he says with a cheeky grin and Thor chuckles, but seems to accept it.

"See? I told you the cake would be good!" Loki says and fills his mouth with another bite of cake.

Thor hums in agreement, already finishing his first piece, his cheeks rounding adorably around a large bite.

The potatoes and stakes they had for lunch were... not bad, but the cake is actually delicious. Loki is honestly rather impressed with himself.

Thor starts eating his second piece and Loki gets up to grab the orange juice from the fridge, frowning when he can't find it.

"Where the fuck did you put the orange juice?" He asks, checking in the freezer as well, just in case; you never know with Thor.

"Oh right. I drank it."

"What? You finished my juice??"

"How is it _your_ juice? As far as I know it was in my fridge."

"Well yeah, technically, but I bought it for me," Loki huffs, angrily stuffing his mouth with cake.

"_You_ bought it?" Thor asks, raising his eyebrows at him.

"_I_ bought it with your money for _me_. Okay now?"

Thor shakes his head in amusement, grinning. "Brat."

Loki ignores him, even though he's smiling, too, now. "_Anyway_. We should go to the grocery store later. Your fridge is almost empty again."

"Oh, no need for that actually. I'm leaving tomorrow."

The words make Loki pause, a confused frown forming between his eyebrows. "Leaving? Where are you going?"

"Back to work."

"Wh- what?" If he's honest he had completely forgotten about it, hadn't even considered it during the last days. He thought they had more time, even though he knows that Thor never stays for long. But still... "_tomorrow_?"

Thor hums, not seeming bothered by it in the slightest, which fucking hurts a bit. Logically, Loki _knew_ that this would happen, of course he did. He just wasn't really expecting that he would mind that much when it actually happened. He feels his eyes sting and he blinks a few times, refusing to let any tears fall. "And why the fuck didn't you say anything?"

Thor looks at him with a little frown, like he can't understand why he should have done so. "I'm telling you now."

"Yeah, less than a day before," Loki huffs and now Thor looks angrier, as if Loki has no right to be complaining.

Thor could have at least mentioned something!

"I didn't know I had to make a fucking announcement. You knew I'd go back to work at some point, what's the big deal?"

"Fuck you," Loki snaps and gets up from his chair, storming out of the kitchen, going to Thor's bedroom just so he can slam the door behind him.

He sits on the edge of the bed and closes his eyes, focusing on just breathing. He's overreacting, isn't he? What did he expect? That Thor would stay so they can spend the whole summer together?

Fucking pathetic.

He refuses to cry but it still hurts, especially after seeing that Thor obviously doesn't give a shit. Fucking asshole! He's not even going to come to check on him and Loki will have to get out eventually, looking like an even bigger fool than he already did back in the kitchen, acting like a brat for no good reason; no wonder Thor sees him as a kid.

He tenses when he suddenly hears footsteps, not really expecting Thor to bother with him.

Fuck.

He turns his back to the door, crosses petulantly his arms against his chest and glares at the floor, his heart jumping when he hears the door opening.

"Loki...." Thor sighs tiredly, coming to sit next to him on the bed and Loki shifts slightly away. "I should have told you, okay? I'm sorry. I only know it for like two days or so."

Loki huffs, even though the words please him; at least Thor recognizes his mistake.

"Come on, kid. Hey, look at me," Thor says, almost pleadingly, and Loki turns slightly his head and doesn't protest when Thor cups his face, making him meet his gaze. "You're cute when you're angry."

"Yeah, and you're an asshole. _Always_," he grumbles, but there's no really heat behind it, and Thor chuckles.

"I just didn't think it was a big deal, don't be mad, kitten." The words, so casual and nonchalant, make Loki's stomach twist painfully and he looks away, trying to keep his expression blank; did Thor come here just to make things worse? Not a big deal that they won't see each other for a month? Well, fuck you, Thor- "I mean, sure I'll have to be away for four- maybe five days tops, but then I'll be back," Thor explains, shrugging his shoulders, and Loki gapes at him before he can manage to school his expression.

"What? J- just four days?"

"Well, yeah. I figured I could take a shorter job this time and, you know, have a bit longer holidays this year."

"Oh..." Loki murmurs quietly, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment; he made a fucking scene for nothing! Thankfully, Thor looks more amused than anything else.

"Aw baby, come here," Thor says, easily drawing Loki against his chest. "Now that you got a taste, you couldn't imagine going without my cock for a month huh?" He taunts and Loki nuzzles his chest to hide his grin, pinching Thor's belly and making him yelp.

"Hey hey, I'm _joking_," Thor says, running his fingers across Loki's spine. "Well, kind of," he adds and Loki chuckles but doesn't say anything. He smiles and buries himself further in Thor's arms; Thor called him _baby_. And he obviously isn't looking forward to leaving Loki; he wants to spend more time with him. It makes Loki feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"I like you, you know," he mumbles, grinning stupidly against Thor's chest.

"Yeah? I haven't noticed."

Loki laughs, pulling away to shoot him a half-hearted glare. "Shut up. You're supposed to say that you like me, too."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, you asshole. I'm waiting," he says and narrows his eyes at Thor, daring him to not reply- not that Thor looks very intimidated. Loki kind of feels like a kitty threatening a bear, which is honestly pretty cute and not that far from the truth.

"Well, does it _feel_ like I like you?" Thor asks and pulls him closer into his lap, letting Loki feel the half hard length of his cock against his ass and making him let out a silent gasp.

"That's _not_ the same. I know that your dick likes me. What about you- _Thor!_ What the fuck?" He yelps when he's suddenly lifted up and placed on the bed on his back, with Thor hovering over him.

"Do you ever get tired of being a little brat?" Thor asks, leaning closer to nip at his jaw, his beard tickling Loki's neck, making Loki giggle.

"No, not really," he replies and squeaks in surprise when Thor bites at his neck, sucking the sensitive flesh into his mouth.

"I think it's time for my Loki-meal," Thor murmurs as he makes his ways down to Loki's collarbone, nibbling on the soft skin there, sending a shiver down Loki's spine.

Loki grins and hums in agreement, sighing quietly when he feels Thor's calloused hands on his sides and belly, and a louder sound escapes his lips when Thor's thumb brushes over his nipple.

"Fuck.." he breathes out as Thor plays with the little nub that is quick to harden under Thor's ministrations.

Thor tugs at his top and Loki raises his arms, letting him pull it off. Thor's mouth is on his nipple right after, lips closing around the hard nub as he sucks on it, having Loki squirm and moan beneath him.

"So responsive," Thor comments with a chuckle, his teeth grazing over Loki's nipple, making him hiss. "My good little kitten," he coos as he traces Loki's stomach with his lips, goosebumps rising over Loki's skin.

It's strange, in a good way, being kissed and touched like that; it makes Loki feel desired and cherished and he can't help himself, moaning and whining at every little thing Thor does to him. Now Loki lifts his hips and lets Thor take his shorts off, large hands running down his thighs and calves as they remove them. Loki spreads his legs enough to accommodate Thor between them, biting his bottom lip and looking at Thor in anticipation.

Thor raises an eyebrow when he notices his underwear and Loki feels himself blush, but resists the urge to squirm under Thor's gaze.

"_What_?"

"Nothing... I like it," Thor says with a smirk and traces the length of Loki's cock with a finger, the little thong doing a poor job hiding anything.

Loki whimpers and his hips buck up of their own accord, chasing Thor's touch, glaring at him when he pulls away. Then his underwear is being removed as well, his cock springing free and resting against his stomach, the leaking tip leaving wet spots there.

"Thor- oh fuck... Please," he moans and tries to calm his breathing as Thor's big hand closes around his dick, giving it a few slow but firm tugs.

"So wet already," Thor says as he circles the head with a broad thumb, making Loki hiss, his hands clenching around the sheets beneath him. "Aren't you a needy little kitten!"

"Thor, come on," Loki whines and rocks his hips up, or at least he tries to before a strong hand grips him, pinning him to the bed. "_Hey_-"

"You never stop talking, do you?"

"_No!_" Loki says stubbornly and feels a thrill of excitement running through him at the promise he can see in Thor's eyes.

Then Thor is lowering himself on the mattress between his legs and Loki's breath catches when Thor's lips close around his dick, sucking on the head and licking the precum off.

"Shit...oh- _oh fuck_," he groans, feeling the hard length of his cock being swallowed in the wet heat of Thor's mouth, his tongue swirling around the tip.

Thor starts sucking, building up a steady pace, greedily taking as much of Loki's cock as he can into his mouth, one of his hands slipping under Loki to grope his ass. Loki wasn't sure what to expect, but Thor's enthusiasm is admittedly a nice surprise. The guys he has hooked up with usually suck him off just so he will return the favor, not really bothering enough to make sure Loki is enjoying it; this, though, feels different.

He can tell that Thor is paying attention to the sounds he makes, repeating every little thing that Loki seems to like.

Loki closes his eyes and simply lets Thor take care of him, whimpering when Thor hollows his cheeks and sucks hard or tongues at his slit. Loki starts when he feels slick fingers rub over his hole, moaning as Thor eases two digits in, working them inside at a tantalizingly slow pace, letting Loki feel how his rim is slowly getting stretched around the thick fingers.

He wonders when the fuck Thor reached for the lube but he decides he doesn't really care as Thor starts stroking his inner walls with his fingers, eliciting another needy sound from him. With the way Thor is sucking him and skillfully easing the digits in and out, Loki is sure he won't last long, his orgasm already approaching.

Thor thrusts his fingers inside him more purposefully now, finding his prostate after a couple of tries, making Loki grind his ass down onto him, chasing the almost overwhelming stimulation. Thor grants him his wish and rubs over the sweet little spot inside him, efficiently driving closer and closer to the edge.

"D- don't stop... Oh fuck, almost- yes fuck fuck fuck," he whines and bucks his hips up before he can stop himself, spilling his release into Thor's mouth without any more warning. Thor swallows around him and keeps fingering him through his orgasm, making Loki's body shake on the sheets, feeling full and empty, greedy and sated all at once.

Loki's still panting when Thor pulls away completely, and he gasps when he's suddenly turned around so he's lying on his belly. He arches his back and pushes his ass up almost in instinct, hissing when he feels cool slippery liquid coating his crack.

He turns his head to look at Thor when he realizes what he's doing, glaring at him. "I want you to fuck me," he demands and Thor chuckles, apparently finding it funny for some reason.

"What, you think you can take my cock because you took two fingers?"

"Hey, I've been fucked before!"

"Have you, though?" Thor asks, squinting his eyes at him and looking clearly smug, and yeah, okay, maybe Thor does have a point. Loki has certainly not been fucked by a beast like Thor's cock.

Ugh. He hates it when Thor is right.

He huffs and rests his head on the pillow, wiggling his ass to draw Thor's attention back to most important things. Thor lets out a satisfied grunt and shifts until the hard length of his cock is pressed to Loki's ass, hot and heavy, somehow seeming to be even bigger than Loki expected.

Thor doesn't waste any time as he starts to grind against him, sliding his dick between the round globes of Loki's ass, his hands gripping his slender hips as he thrusts forward. Then he easily pushes Loki down to the mattress with his weight, his soft belly flush against Loki's back as he keeps rutting against him.

He licks and mouths at Loki's slightly sweaty neck and Loki turns his head to kiss him, their lips moving sloppily together. It doesn't take Thor long to climax, apparently already pretty worked up from sucking and fingering Loki. He comes all over Loki's back and ass, panting and groaning against his neck, and Loki can't help whimpering, his cock already half hard and trapped between the mattress and his body.

Thor is careful to not collapse on top of him when he's done, flopping down on the bed beside him, still breathing heavily. He easily draws Loki towards him until he's spooning him from behind, not giving a shit about the cum getting smeared all over his belly. Loki is more than happy to let himself be cuddled by the bear of a man behind him, shivering when he feels lips beneath his ear.

"Don't be disappointed, little kitten. I'll fuck you when I come back," he murmurs, his voice coming out rougher after just having come; Loki is already addicted to this sound. "But first, I'm gonna eat your pretty little ass until you're sobbing," he promises and Loki hums, already imagining how incredible it will feel, if Thor's enthusiasm today was any indication.

Loki hugs Thor's hand against his chest, pressing closer to him, thankful for the air conditioner keeping them from melting. Because, yes, he gets cuddly after having an orgasm and even though with the previous guys cuddling wasn't really an option, it is now with Thor and Loki is determined to take advantage of that. Especially since Thor doesn’t seem to mind.

"So, you'll only be away for four days?" He asks after a while and Thor just hums, his mouth busy nibbling on Loki's skin. "Give me your phone."

"Why?" Thor asks, sounding tired just at the thought of stretching his arm to reach for his phone from the nightstand.

"Because you need to create a Snapchat account so I can send you pictures while you're away. Also, I don't even have your number, so move," he explains and taps Thor's leg impatiently with his foot. Thor groans but obliges him, passing him his phone.

"Name it Little kitten," Thor says when he sees him saving his number, his breath ticking Loki's neck as he talks.

"No."

"Fine. Then name it Fucking annoying brat from across the street," Thor says and Loki elbows his belly.

"Fuck off. That's too long," he mutters, hiding the phone from Thor's sight as he saves the contact.

**My little kitten**😻❤️

Perfect!

"Okay, now Snapchat!" Loki says enthusiastically and Thor makes an annoyed sound but doesn't protest. "You'll have to check your phone, okay? Don't forget it!" He says as he makes an account for Thor, showing him the basics and Thor grunts in agreement, even though Loki isn't sure he's paying any attention.

"Yeah yeah, I promise."

"Otherwise I might send you a _really_ nice photo and you might miss it," he says suggestively, making Thor understand what kind of pictures he's talking about.

"Little tease," Thor murmurs and nips at his earlobe, making Loki giggle and sigh.

Loki finishes with the account and abandons Thor's phone beside him on the mattress, shifting in his embrace so they're facing each other. Thor pecks his lips and Loki nuzzles his face against his, Thor's beard rubbing against his smooth skin.

"So, when are you leaving tomorrow? Do you want me to help you pack?"

"Nah, it’s fine, kitten. And I’m leaving around five, I think."

"In the _morning_? Thor! When the fuck are you gonna sleep?" Loki says, gaping at him and Thor shrugs his shoulder, not seeming to be concerned in the slightest. "Shouldn't you, like, sleep well the night before and all that? You're gonna be driving all fucking day."

Thor chuckles and grins at him, making Loki's frown deepen; he didn't say anything funny!

"Aw my sweet little kitten. Are you worried about me?" Thor croons teasingly and Loki rolls his eyes at him, trying to move away from Thor and slip out of his embrace just to be a brat.

"_Fine_, don't sleep at all if you want. See if I care," he grumbles, still shifting in Thor's tight hold.

"Someone's lying, now," Thor says, chuckling, and easily pulls him closer, so they're pressed together again. Loki makes a half-hearted protesting, mumbling sound but practically melts into the kiss when Thor connects their lips together.

It's several minutes later when they finally break apart and Loki sighs, licking his lips that now taste like both of them.

"I should probably get going," Loki says a bit reluctantly, finding it harder to leave and go home now that he knows that Thor won't be here tomorrow.

"Mhm," Thor hums lazily but doesn't loosen his hold around him, keeping him there; not that Loki is actually complaining about that.

"You need to pack your stuff and then sleep, Thor. You can't be exhausted tomorrow. And like we said, don't forget to check your phone!"

"Anything else?"

"Actually _yes_! What are you gonna do with our cake?" He says and pouts his lips a little; he hopes Thor doesn't just leave it here to go bad or throw it away.

"I'm gonna eat it. What the fuck do you want me to with it?"

"Oh. Are you gonna take it with you, then?" He asks, now grinning, relieved.

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, good. Do _not_ throw it away. I will know," he warns Thor even though he obviously won't, but apparently Thor decides to humor him and just nods. "Okay now let me go get dressed," he says, to which Thor replies with a kiss, and then a second one, and a third. And a few more after that.

He does let him go eventually and his eyes follow Loki as he puts his clothes on, smirking when Loki meets his gaze and making him blush.

"Stop it!" Loki tells him and Thor grins, finally getting up as well.

"I'm not doing anything."

"Uh huh..." Loki says, raising an eyebrow at Thor's cock that has started swelling up.

Thor only shrugs nonchalantly, waiting for Loki to get ready. It's Loki's turn to get distracted now, and he tries not to stare too obviously, not wanting to see the smug knowing face on Thor's face, but it's not easy. Thor is standing before him in all his naked glory and Loki suddenly finds it a bit harder to breathe; Thor looks _so_ big and hot and beautiful. And God, his _cock_; it truly matches the rest of his body.

"I thought you were leaving," Thor comments, sounding way too amused by Loki's failed attempt to not stare.

"I _am_ leaving," he says, keeping his voice steady and casual, but he feels his cheeks heating up both in arousal and embarrassment at being caught staring, not that he’s not allowed to look, of course!

“Oh! I actually forgot something,” Loki says, ignoring Thor’s confused face as he grabs the black t-shirt Thor was wearing earlier; it looks old and worn and smells like Thor. Loki loves it already. “What? I brought the other one back, didn’t I?” he asks, his tone kind of defensive, even though Thor was obviously not going to argue, anyway. He just looks at him, grinning widely, with a soft expression on his face as if Loki really is a cute little kitten.

Loki rather likes that adoring expression, if he’s honest. It always makes his heart flutter happily in his chest.

Not that he’s ever going to say that out loud, of course!

They finally make their way to the door once Loki's ready, stopping there when they reach it.

"Uh, we'll talk, I guess. Don't forget y-"

"My phone, yes yes I know. I won't forget to check it, don't worry," Thor says and smiles at him, his expression staying just as soft as before, instead of turning annoyed. Loki nods and chews on his lower lip, not sure what he's supposed to do now; it somehow feels more awkward than even their first conversations.

"Uhm, okay... Drive safe and don't go to bed late," he says and then stands on his toes to kiss Thor goodbye. He doesn't expect the hand that cups his jaw, fingers gently gripping his chin as Thor deepens the kiss. It feels more affectionate than any of their kisses before and it makes his stomach feel a bit weird, the sensation both exhilarating and somehow terrifying in the best way.

"Don't be a naughty kitten while I'm gone," Thor murmurs and Loki giggles, pecking his lips again.

"I would never," he says in mock offense and Thor shakes his head, looking at him fondly and kissing him again, before Loki makes his way out of the house at last.

He hopes they next days pass really fucking fast.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wasn't expecting this update to take this long, but I was stuck and had zero inspo for this, so it took forever.  
Good news is that my inspo is back and this is almost finished so you should be expecting more frequent updates. Also, the number of the fic's chapters is now 10 because I realized there'll need to be a small epilogue or sth.  
Anyway, that's all. I hope you keep enjoying this story 😁❤️

The first thing Loki does when he wakes up is to check his phone. Last night before he went to sleep he sent a picture to Thor, hoping that it'd be the first thing he sees when he wakes up for work. It wasn't anything... _naughty_, but it was a pretty picture, if he says so himself; it was mostly just his face and he was lying on the bed on his back, his hair loose, black wavy strands fanning out over the pillow, the Snapchat filter adding some gold glitter over his head. So, of course he wants to check if Thor has seen it and replied.

He grins when he sees that there's a notification from Snapchat, his smile widening even more when he sees Thor's name on the screen.

**From: Thor🐻💖🥰**  
Gorgeous baby  
Good morning  
See, I didn't forget to check my phone

Loki makes a squealing sound and presses his face to the pillow, feeling embarrassed for the stupid big smile on his face even though no one's there to see him.

He opens the Snapchat camera, grimacing immediately when he sees how messy his hair is; it's fine. Totally fine! He can fix it. He runs his fingers through his hair several times, leaving it messy enough to show that he has just woken up but still much better than before.

He lies on his chest and places his chin on the pillow, slightly tilting his head and looking at the camera with a sleepy little pout on his lips, his cheeks still a bit red from sleep. He takes a few pictures until he's finally satisfied with the result - looking spontaneous and cute - and sends it to Thor, adding a "good morning 😘".

He knows that Thor is probably driving now so he doesn't expect a reply right away, deciding to get up and eat some breakfast instead. These few days will probably be really fucking boring. He had gotten so used to spending his days with Thor that he forgot how much his summer sucked before Thor appeared.

He watches a couples of episodes of _Brooklyn Nine-Nine_ to distract himself, even though he still catches himself checking his phone every few minutes for any texts from Thor; yes, he knows that it's still too soon but he just _can't_ help it.

He jumps excitedly when his phone buzzes, only to see Darcy's name on the screen.

"Oh, it’s you," he says, feeling just a little bit sorry for sounding so disappointed.

_"Whoa, wasn't expected to be greeted with so much enthusiasm,"_ Darcy says and he lets out a pitiful whining sound that makes her chuckle. _"What's wrong now?"_

"Nothing's wrong," Loki says petulantly and glares at no one when Darcy makes a disbelieving sound.

_"Yeah, you sure sound like it."_

"Daaaarcy," he whines, his pout deepening. "Thor hasn't answered to my texts in _hours_!"

_"Didn't he leave, like, just a few hours ago?"_

"Well, yeah but-"

_"And isn't he supposed to be driving?"_

"That's not the point," he huffs but then lets out a resigned sigh. "I hate it when you're right, you know that."

_"Course I do, it happens all the time. So, what's wrong then? I'm sure he'll answer as soon as he can."_

"I don't know, it's like- like I miss him or something. But he's been away for less than a day, so that's not possible, _right_? It- it doesn't make sense..." He says and fidgets nervously on the couch, his eyebrows drawn together in a confused frown.

_"Aww baby! Sounds like someone's in love,"_ Darcy sing-songs teasingly; Loki's sure she's smirking right now.

"What- no, I'm _not_," he says, offended, shaking his head even though Darcy obviously can't see him. "If I was, I would know it! _Anyway_. Tell me that you at least are having fun."

It's almost two hours later when they finally hang up. Loki glares at the icon of the Snapchat app, as if it's its fault that he doesn't have any new messages. When the fuck is Thor going to answer? Doesn't he take breaks from driving or something? It's been _hours_. Fucking hours!

He immediately shakes his head to get rid of his thoughts when his mind goes to what Darcy said and even though he's absolutely not willing to dwell on it more, his mind apparently has already decided otherwise.

It's not that he's in love with Thor, it's _not_.

Sure, he likes him and he likes spending time with him, and he really likes his cock too, but that's all. And the fact that he misses him doesn't mean anything.

Even if he were in love with Thor, how would that work? Yeah, they're having fun now, during summer, but then Thor will go back to work and will be away for weeks. And it's not like Thor would ever fall for him anyway.

He's shaken off his thoughts when his phone buzzes with new notifications - finally! - and he almost drops it from his excitement to see what Thor has sent.

**From: Thor🐻💖🥰**  
What a cute sleepy kitty  
But I think I was promised more photos  
Taking a break now to eat

Loki grins as he reads Thor's texts and quickly starts to type an answer, knowing that Thor's break will probably not last long.

**To: Thor🐻💖🥰**  
I'll send more don't be ungrateful  
What are you eating? Are you eating our cake?? Is it still good?😋😋

He takes a selfie while waiting for Thor's answer, looking a bit playfully at the camera and letting the tip of his tongue pick out from between his teeth.

**From: Thor🐻💖🥰**  
It's better than yesterday. Or I'm just hungry. There's not much left.  
Fucking pretty  
And that cute tongue  
Little tease  
I gotta go now baby  
We'll talk later

Loki pouts at that; he was hoping they would talk a bit more. He takes a picture with a cute sad expression, adding "drive safe❤️❤️", and sending it to Thor, before abandoning his phone, his lips curled into a smile despite himself.

Now that he knows that Thor likes his photos, he won't have to worry about sending too many and being annoying; Thor was the one that asked for more, after all.

He decides to paint his nails after eating lunch, choosing a wine red color that he hasn't used in a while. He snaps a picture of his hand with the prettily, freshly painted nails and sends it to Thor, giggling as he writes the caption.

_do you think this color will look good when I'll have my hand wrapped around your cock?😋_

The rest of his day is rather uneventful, but admittedly much more pleasant now that he can basically bombard Thor with pictures; one with a filter with cute bunny ears, or with a pink flower on his hair, or just photos with silly faces, or the last one - his favorite - with cat ears and a collar; it even has a tail peeking out from behind.

The bad thing is that he has to wait for even more hours for Thor to reply and when Thor finally calls, Loki is sleepy and already lying on his bed.

"Hey," he mumbles, fighting back a yawn, his eyelids feeling heavy and dropping.

_"Hey, kitten. Did I wake you? Were you sleeping?"_

"No. Almost."

Thor chuckles and Loki's lips reflexively twitch up.

_"I can call tomorrow if you-"_

"No no, it's fine," Loki interrupts him, blushing in embarrassment at how eager he sounds. "Just for a bit."

_"Okay. Oh, I really loved the pictures, by the way,"_ Thor says and Loki perks up at that, his smile widening.

"Really?"

_"Mhm. I don't see anything nearly exciting all fucking day; having something pretty to look at is really fucking nice. I especially liked the last one,"_ Thor tells him and Loki giggles, feeling his cheeks heat up. _"My beautiful little kitten."_

"It even had the owner's name on the collar," Loki teases him, a stupid wide grin plastered on his face.

_"Ah, and I was wondering what my name did there,"_ Thor says and Loki laughs, trying to ignore how his insides feel all warm and fuzzy again. _"Oh, and I liked the color, too. I'm sure it'll look very good with your hand around my dick."_

"Yeah, that's what I think, too," he replies, and even though he would love nothing more than to carry on with this conversation, he feels his eyes fluttering close, too sleepy to try and be cute or sexy. "Are you gonna sleep tonight?"

_"Nah, probably tomorrow morning or something,"_ Thor says. He sounds tired and Loki wishes he could just snuggle up to him and caress his beard and his hair and nuzzle his chest until they fall asleep-

_Fuck._

Darcy might be onto something, after all.

"Okay. But don't drive if you're too tired," he mumbles and Thor chuckles but hums in agreement; Loki can practically see the amused smile Thor definitely has on his face right now. "Goodnight."

_"Goodnight, kitten,"_ Thor says and then they hang up, Thor's voice being the last thing he thinks about before falling asleep.

**

The second day passes pretty much just like the first one. He sends pictures to Thor during the day, he also talks with him on the phone for a bit, but they have to end the call sooner than expected when Thor falls asleep. Loki doesn't even know how the fuck he did it; they were talking only seconds ago and then suddenly Thor was sleeping.

It was almost impressing.

His snoring was louder than all the times Loki's heard him before - it was how he realized Thor fell asleep -, probably because he's more tired. It's kind of cute- not that Loki would ever admit that out loud! He'll just tease Thor about it later.

By the third day, Loki's has reached new levels of boredom. He talks with Darcy on the phone and sends pictures to Thor, his lips curled in a permanent pout as he waits for a response. He doesn't like being ignored, even though he knows Thor is too busy actually fucking working. Still, he wants attention!

**To: Thor🐻💖🥰**  
Thoooooooor  
I'm bored  
Thor🙁 where are you  
pay attention to meeeeee🙁  
what are you doing????  
Is anything interesting happening?  
I hope not  
I can't be the only one that's bored😖😤  
If you take a break again when im already asleep im not talking to you EVER again😡 >>>>:(

He sighs and tosses his phone across the mattress; he wasn't expecting that three days would feel so fucking long. For a second he wonders what he's going to do when Thor finally leaves for much longer - for fucking _weeks_! -, but he doesn't allow himself to dwell on it; no reason to make his mood even worse.

By the time he goes to bed, he has sent to Thor at least twenty texts and just as many pictures; he stopped about an hour ago when he realized how desperate and ridiculous he must seem to Thor. Loki wouldn't blame him if he got annoyed and didn't answer at all. Still, he hopes this won't happen.

And thankfully it doesn’t.

His hand flies to his phone the moment it starts buzzing, his self-control pretty much nonexistent when it comes to Thor. He clicks on the notification of Thor's texts, hoping it's something good to make up for his boring, stupid day.

**From: Thor🐻💖🥰**  
Hey baby  
Couldn't take a break earlier today sorry  
Im finally eating and im fucking starving  
What are you doing?  
I loved your photos they're my favorite part of the day

Loki is unable to hold his grin back, his mood immediately brightening up at Thor's words.

God. He's pathetic, isn't he?

Oh well.

**To: Thor🐻💖🥰**  
Fucking finally  
You know I don't like being ignored 😒🙁  
And it's not fair, i want photos too. Send meeeeee😁

He clicks _send_ and waits eagerly for a reply, the sleepiness he was feeling a couple of seconds ago having completely disappeared.

It takes Thor a few minutes to answer, probably because he's eating, and Loki waits impatiently, squealing excitedly when he finally gets a new message. And then other one, two more following it right after.

Unsurprisingly, Thor hasn't bothered with the Snapchat filters, but the pictures make Loki grin anyway. He can tell that Thor isn't used to taking selfies, his expressions looking a bit awkward and too serious, which only makes them even more adorable.

Loki lingers on each picture, taking his time to admire how handsome Thor looks without even trying. He stops completely when he reaches the last one, his heart skipping a beat at the sight.

He can see only Thor's face and his broad shoulders, but it's apparently more than enough to make Loki's cock twitch excitedly in his boxers. Thor's looking at the camera with a slight frown, his hair is tied up in a bun, his blue eyes taking Loki's breath away.

**To: Thor🐻💖🥰**  
🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤  
More pls🍆

He sends his reply and hopes Thor understands the request, his free hand already pulling his boxers down and tossing them across the bed.

His gaze snaps at his phone when he feels it buzzing, but instead of a text, there's a call from Thor.

"Why are you calling me? I asked for more photos," he moans the moment he picks up, exhaling a stuttered breath when he cups his dick, giving it a tight squeeze; Thor won't ruin his plans!

_"Hello to you, too,"_ Thor says with a light chuckle and even just his deep voice sends a new wave of arousal to Loki's groin.

"_Thoooor_, come on! I've been waiting for-fucking-ever! Stop ignoring me. I'm _horny_," he whines and Thor laughs, his amusement clear in his voice when he replies.

_"I leave you alone for two days and you're already like a cat in heat,"_ Thor says, still chuckling, but Loki is too gone to actually come up with a smart answer so he only whimpers in reply, letting his hand slide lower to touch his hole.

_"Aww, already touching yourself, baby?"_

"Yes," Loki gasps out, spreading his legs wider as he rubs his hole with a dry finger, teasing himself. "I wanna see you. _Please_."

Thor grunts and then there are muffled sounds of him shifting for a few seconds, giving Loki enough time to reach for the lube and slick two fingers. He removes the phone from his ear when he feels it vibrating with a text, a whine escaping him the moment he sees the picture.

Thor has pulled his pants and boxers down almost around his knees, his cock massive and hard - not fully yet - straining between his thick thighs. Loki makes a desperate little sound before he can stop himself, instinctively darting his tongue out to wet his lips that feel dry all of a sudden.

He wants to place kisses all over Thor's lower belly he can see in the picture and bite at the soft fat there and nuzzle the fair hairs covering his thighs, wants to inhale Thor's heady scent that's even more overpowering down there, before swallowing as much of Thor as he can until he's gagging around the really fucking impressive fat length of his hard cock.

"Fuck... oh shit," he whines, not even having realized when exactly he has slipped both his fingers inside him, now fucking himself at a steady pace, whimpering low as he rubs his slick inner walls.

_"Jesus, kid... You sound really fucking pretty moaning like this. So fucking needy,"_ Thor rasps, and Loki moans his agreement, not bothering to deny it; it's the truth after all. He _is_ needy. Right now, lasting two more days without being able to touch Thor and be touched by his rough hands, as well, feels impossible.

_"Are you fingering yourself, baby? I bet your fingers aren't enough for your greedy little hole, are they, Loki?_

"N- no, they aren't," Loki agrees immediately, speeding up the movements of his hand, fucking himself harder and faster, desperate to feel full like when he had Thor's thick fingers inside him.

_"Of course they aren't... Just be patient, baby. When I'm back I'll fill you like you need to be filled... Gonna take such good care of you... My sweet little kitten,"_ Thor continues, his voice growing rougher as he speaks, but it's still sweet, gentle, makes Loki melt inside.

He moans eagerly at the words, imagining - not for the first time - how wonderful it'll feel to finally have Thor's big cock inside him.

"I want you- _need_ you, Thor... please," he says brokenly, clumsily steadying his phone between his shoulder and his ear so he can stroke his dick with his hand, the other one still busy playing with his hole.

_"I know, baby, I know,"_ Thor says, almost panting now; it makes Loki leak more precum, being able to hear Thor's evident arousal in his deep voice. _"I want you, too, sweetheart... Haven't stopped thinking about this- about you, since I left, or even before that."_

Loki makes an incoherent needy sound, feeling his orgasm building up rather quickly.

Thor thinks about him-

No, Thor _has been thinking_ about him for days now.

And he wants to fuck him.

_God_.

As if to confirm Loki's thoughts, a low grunt comes from Thor, followed by a growl, that causes goosebumps to rise all over Loki's skin, his hole clenching around his fingers.

"I'm com- fuck, I'm coming," Loki moans and bites hard at his bottom lip to muffle any louder sounds that are to follow, shooting his release all over his stomach and hand, making a complete mess of himself. "Oh God," he sighs when he's done, only then realizing that the phone has fallen down on the mattress, and he immediately panics; he hopes Thor hasn't come yet. He _really_, really wants to hear it.

He hastily wipes his hands on his boxers and grabs his phone, his belly clenching with desire when he hears Thor's hoarse voice, a line of curses leaving his mouth between his pants.

"I wish I could see you right now- no no, I wish I were there to touch you and make you come... I'd let you spill anywhere you wanted, in my mouth or my ass or maybe all over my face. Would you like that?" He asks, his spent cock twitching eagerly at all the possibilities.

_"Damn it, kid... Jesus Christ,"_ Thor groans; Loki can hear how fast and short his breaths are, probably getting closer to the edge by any passing second now. _"You just can't help it, can you, baby? Being a greedy little slut like this? Teasing me and driving me crazy since the first fucking day you showed up at my house."_

Loki can't help moaning at Thor's words, not really expecting them; Thor liked him since that first day! _Holy shit!_

_"Fuck, baby... I'm close,"_ Thor grunts and Loki tries to stay completely silent, his hearing focused on the deep sounds and heavy pants coming from Thor. He can tell when Thor's orgasm finally arrives, the low growl more than enough to let him know that Thor just came.

"Photo, please," he says sweetly after a few moments and Thor chuckles in amusement, but doesn't deny him.

A few seconds later Loki's phone buzzes with a new notification and Loki opens the text, feeling his mouth salivating the moment he sees the picture.

It's Thor's lap, his cock now only half hard, probably slowly softening, the girth of it still impressive enough to have Loki's insides aching to be filled. Thor's large hand is there, too, his fingers covered in thick spurts of cum that have Loki instinctively licking his lips.

_"Should have been there with my slutty little kitten, hm... I'd feed you my come until your belly's round and full,"_ Thor tells him and Loki whines, both in protest and pleading Thor to continue.

"_Stop_. You'll get me hard again," he grumbles half-heartedly.

Thor chuckles and Loki does his best to ignore the flutter in his stomach at the sound, even though the huge grin on his face betrays him, anyway.

"Are you gonna sleep tonight?" He asks and yawns just at the mention of sleeping, lying down on his bed and reaching for Thor's t-shirt, hugging it to his chest.

_"Yeah, probably,"_ Thor says, and even though he doesn't exactly sound sleepy, he does sound tired.

"Good. I don't like it when you stay awake for too long," he murmurs, pouting, and buries his face into the soft material of Thor's t-shirt, inhaling his scent and making a pleased humming sound, imagining that Thor is there with him. "It still smells like you," he says, a bit more sleepily now, nuzzling his cheek against it.

Thor hums; Loki thinks he can almost hear a smile in that almost silent sound. _"I think the little kitten should go to sleep."_

"And I think you're right," Loki agrees, another yawn following his words. "You better sleep, too, okay?"

_"I will. Goodnight, kitten,"_ Thor says and Loki smiles, his eyes closing, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Night, I love you."

**

Loki only realizes what he said last night the morning after, when it's obviously already too late.

He all but jumps awake, his eyes immediately widening in panic, his heartbeat rising.

"Oh fuck. Fuck fuck _fuck_. Shit."

He lets out a frustrated groan and flops back on his bed, reluctantly reaching for his phone, both disappointed and relieved to see that there aren't any new messages.

Should he just text Thor good morning like nothing happened? Pretend that he doesn't remember anything or maybe let Thor think that he misheard?

He's probably already scared Thor away, he knows it.

He decides to not send anything yet. It's early anyway; Thor will most likely be driving until much later today. Loki still has time to think how he can play this; _if_ Thor's willing to continue this, that is. Loki doubts that this was what Thor had in mind when they first started this thing between them.

He no doubt now thinks of Loki merely as a kid that just falls in love with whoever pays a little attention to him. Which is _not_ true. Loki is sure he hasn't been in love with anyone before this.

Not that it matters; right now he only needs to figure out how to subtly let Thor know that he didn't mean that- even if he actually did.

For the next few hours, that's all Loki thinks about. He talks with Darcy who pointlessly reassures him that everything is fine.

It _isn't_.

Loki decides that he just won't say anything about it. _Ever._ He'll simply deny everything!

He opens the Snapchat app and he's about to send a photo to Thor - pretending that everything is normal and shit - when his phone starts vibrating, his eyes widening when he sees that it's a call from Thor.

_Fuck._ Here it is.

"Hey," he greets Thor, rather proud of himself for keeping his voice so steady and casual while internally screaming and panicking about the reason Thor called him.

He's going to break things off, isn't he?

And it's all Loki's fault, of course.

_I love you_? Really, Loki?

Everything was going absolutely perfect and he had to go and make it weird and ruin everything!

_Ugh._

_"Hey, kitten. How're you?"_

At least Thor's being nice about it.

"Uhm good, I'm good." He'll just pretend that he didn't say anything. Nothing happened. It's fine. Fuck. "Hey, uh, about, you know, about last night... about what I said-"

_"It's okay, kid."_

Kid. Of course.

"No, I just- I wanted to say that I didn't- I mean, I don't- I shouldn't have-"

_"Hey hey, shhh. It's fine, relax. Listen, I can't talk much today-"_

"Oh, yeah okay... I- I understand," Loki interrupts him, sounding clearly disappointed. Still, there's no need to make this more awkward than it has to be, so he truly understands why Thor doesn’t want to talk to him.

_"Jesus, kid, just stop talking and let me fucking finish. I didn't sleep last night, after all. So-"_

"Why? Thor I told you-"

_"Loki. Shut up,"_ Thor tells him firmly, the words obviously an order, and Loki's mouth snaps closed in an instant.

"Sorry," he says sheepishly and stays quiet, waiting for Thor to continue.

Thor sighs, the sound both annoyed and fond at the same time. _"Like I was saying before you interrupted me for the tenth fucking time I didn't sleep yesterday, which means I had more hours to drive and I'll probably be there after midnight."_

"_What?_ Tonight???" Loki asks, a hopeful grin forming on his lips before he can stop it.

Perhaps he was wrong about all this, after all!

_"Yeah. Maybe even a bit earlier if the road isn't that busy."_

"Oh, ok ok, perfect, yes. We should probably hang up then. Go drive! But, also, sleep if you're tired, okay? Don't be an idiot!" Loki says, not able to hide the excitement in his voice.

_"Yeah yeah, I know, baby. We'll talk later, okay?"_

"Mhm. Drive safe."

Loki makes a happy squealing sound the moment they hang up, his cheeks hurting from smiling too hard.

Everything is fine. _Better_ than fine!

Thor wants to come home earlier - even after what happened last night! He still wants to come back to Loki.

Loki sighs contently and hugs Thor's t-shirt tight to his chest, his heart feeling almost too full; in only a few hours he won't be needing this; he'll be in Thor's arms by then, engulfed in his warmth and scent.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki is almost vibrating with anticipation as the time passes, his stomach feeling tight with excitement even though he tries his best to convince himself that it's _not_ that big of a deal; he of course fails miserably.

He knows it's been only four days since Thor left, but it feels like forever since the last time he saw him. It's ridiculous but he has accepted it. It is what it is, he can't change it. He’ll have to suffer through Darcy’s _’I told you so!’_.

He sighs impatiently and checks the time again; still a couple of hours until midnight.

He decides to take a few photos to send to Thor, even though he knows that Thor will probably see them only once he's here. He grins and makes some silly cute expressions, adding _’just a few more hours _😍’, before sending them.

He doesn't expect to hear from Thor before midnight so he's rather surprised when Thor calls, barely an hour later.

"Thor! Hey! I wasn’t expec- wait, did something happen? Is anything wrong? _Oh!_ Are you here already?" Loki asks enthusiastically, chewing on his bottom lip as he waits for Thor to answer, already getting up to go to the window and check.

_"Hey easy, kid. Nothing's wrong and no, I'm not there yet but I'll be in less than an hour-"_

"Oh my God, really? Ok ok, perfect! Let me get ready then!"

_"Yeah, well, that's actually why I called. We better leave that for tomorrow. I'm dead tired, I'm just gonna head to sleep right away. But you can come over tomorrow morning, okay?"_

"Oh," Loki says quietly, sounding clearly deflated, his eyes only seconds away from starting to water, even though he understands that Thor wants to rest. It still hurts. He was really excited for tonight; excited to see Thor. Doesn't Thor want to see him, too??

_"Hey, don't be like that now, kitten."_

Loki pouts; he doesn't want to wait until tomorrow. "I just... can't I come anyway? I promise I'll be good, I’ll let you sleep," he insists sweetly, his pout deepening even though Thor can't see him.

Just from the sound of Thor's sigh that follows, Loki can tell he has won and his lips immediately curl into a triumphant smile.

_"Okay, fine. At least, let me take a shower first. I'm gonna text you, okay?"_

It's definitely the longest hour Loki had to go through. Or at least that's how it feels to him.

He has informed his parents that he's going to sleep over at a friend's house and by the time Loki is finally heading to Thor's, they're already asleep so he doesn't have to worry about being seen.

He quickly makes his way across the street, the door of Thor's house opening before he even knocks.

Loki all but jumps in Thor's arms before he can stop himself - he told himself he's going to be all casual and chill about it, but he apparently failed - and Thor holds him up with barely any effort, walking them inside the house and shutting the door behind.

"Someone's getting clingy," Thor teases him but hugs him back and doesn't complain when Loki tightens his arms and legs around him.

"I'm not clingy," he mumbles and pulls slightly away to look at Thor. "So, how much did you miss me?"

Thor grins at him, shrugging one shoulder. "Eh. Not at all, actually," he says but the way he kisses him right after tells Loki otherwise.

Loki is quick to kiss him back, threading his fingers in Thor's wet hair and opening his lips to suck Thor's tongue into his mouth, moaning eagerly into the kiss.

They just stand like that and kiss for a while, the kisses desperate but slow, making Loki sigh and melt into Thor's arms.

Fuck. He really missed him.

He's grinning from ear to ear when they pull apart and he giggles giddily when he sees the smile on Thor's face. He just looks at him for a few seconds, moving his hand so he can cup Thor's cheek.

The lines on Thor's face are more prominent than usually, the exhaustion making him look slightly older- not any less handsome, of course!

"You look tired," he says quietly, gently caressing Thor's cheekbone with his thumb.

"Yeah, no shit," Thor says, his tone uncharacteristically sharp, and averts his head, pulling away from Loki's touch as much as he can while still holding him.

Loki just hums, ignoring Thor's tone; he knows by now that Thor gets grumpy when he's tired. Besides, Loki thinks - and maybe it's just his imagination - that Thor sounds a bit... _self-conscious_?

He leans closer and kisses Thor's cheek, before placing a soft kiss on the lines at the corner of his eyes, smiling when Thor gives in and slowly turns his head back to him, letting Loki pepper his face with little kisses.

"Let's go to bed, hm?" Loki murmurs and Thor nods, doesn't let go of Loki as he walks them to the bedroom.

"Sorry for snapping. Just... I'm really tired. That's why I told you we should leave it for tomorrow. I'm not a very good company right now," Thor says as he shuffles across the hall, his voice almost too quiet and harsher than usual.

He's like a huge, grumpy, cuddly bear. Loki tightens his arms around his shoulders and neck reassuringly.

"It's okay," he tells him and Thor hums, carefully setting him down on the mattress.

They make quick work of their clothes and lie on the bed, with Thor settling on his back and Loki draped all over him.

Loki sighs and inhales Thor's scent, nuzzling his face against the soft hair on Thor's chest. Thor snakes an arm around his waist, rough fingers absently tracing his skin.

"Huh... I actually don't even remember when the last time was that I had someone waiting for me to get home," Thor says, chuckling, but it's not exactly a happy sound.

Loki presses a kiss to his collarbone, shivering slightly when he feels Thor's fingers caressing his belly.

"I'm glad you got home sooner," Loki tells him, encouraged by Thor's earnest words. "Did you miss me?" He asks again; he thinks he knows the answer by now, but he'd like to hear it.

"Yes, I missed you, baby. Didn't have anyone to cook for me," Thor replies and Loki gasps in mock offense, grinning when he sees the smile on Thor's face.

"Well, I missed you, too. In case you were wondering."

"I wasn't," Thor says, his smile widening, and Loki rolls his eyes.

"Liar."

He settles back on Thor's chest, running his fingers over his belly, playing with the hair of Thor's happy trail lower on his stomach.

They fall silent after that. Loki expects Thor to drift off to sleep soon, but he can feel him still tense against him. He frowns, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

"You're tense. Ar- are you not comfortable like this? I can move if you want," he suggests, wondering if he should have listened to Thor after all, instead of insisting on coming here when Thor is obviously very tired. Perhaps Thor just wanted to be alone tonight.

"No no, it's fine, kid. It usually takes me some time to sleep when I get back from work. Don't worry about it," Thor tells him and Loki hums thoughtfully; well, he can at least try.

"Maybe I can help?" He suggests and slowly reaches for Thor's cock, a bit surprised to find him already half hard. He can tell that Thor is about to protest so he tightens his grip around him, speaking before Thor can. "Let me take care of you, hm?"

Thor relaxes a little at last and nods, giving in to Loki's touch.

Loki smiles and starts stroking him at a steady pace, his hand firmly wrapped around the hardening length, feeling it grow thicker and thicker as he keeps playing with it.

Thor grunts in reply to his touches, his chest rising and falling beneath Loki's head; Loki can hear his heartbeat speeding up. Loki's own cock is fully aroused just from jerking Thor and he feels himself leaking when Thor gropes his ass, kneading one round cheek.

"You know, leaving without fucking me was really cruel," Loki complains, only half-heartedly, even though he means it; that's all he could think about these past few days.

Thor chuckles and dips a finger between his asscheeks, so he can tease his hole, making Loki gasp.

"Tomorrow, baby, I promise," he says, hips slightly bucking up and fucking into Loki's fist, like he's imagining just that.

Loki hums and pushes his ass back against Thor's touch, speeding up his own movements, tugging at Thor's cock faster, more purposefully. He doesn't know how it's possible to have missed this so much after only a few days but he really did. It just feels so _right_ to be with Thor like this.

It's not long before Thor's groaning and warning him that he's close, and Loki keeps working him with quick strokes, before moving on the bed so he can take the head in his mouth. He barely has any time to suck on it before Thor is coming, sending hot liquid sliding down his throat.

Loki swallows everything and licks the head clean before pulling away, his hand flying immediately to his own hard dick.

"Won't take long, don't worry," he tells Thor, who nods and is apparently happy to help, toying with Loki's rim, rubbing over it with a dry finger and making Loki crave for more. _Tomorrow_, Loki reminds himself, and that's all it takes for him to start spilling, his release landing all over his own hand and Thor's belly.

He goes lax on the mattress, half his body still on top of Thor, and hums pleased when Thor reaches to clean them both with some tissues.

"So, did it help?"

"It definitely did," Thor says with a light chuckle and gathers him closer in his arms, nuzzling Loki's hair before kissing the top of his head. It sends warmth blooming in Loki's belly and his heart flips happily in his chest.

"I'm glad," he says sleepily, his eyes already closed, and he melts against Thor's body, relishing both the solidness and the softness of it.

"Goodnight, baby," Thor says in a quiet gentle voice and Loki mumbles something back, already drifting off to sleep, a content silly smile plastered on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they fuck at last!!  
I hope it was worth the wait 😁❤️

Loki flips the pancake and then checks the eggs, starting to slice the banana in small pieces once he has made sure that nothing will burn- probably. Hopefully.

He's been in the kitchen for half an hour now, cooking as quietly as he can, hoping that he can finish before Thor wakes up. He had to go to his house first to grab most of the ingredients since Thor's kitchen is pretty much empty; Loki has already made a grocery list with everything they need- yes, _they_. He spends half his day there after all, doesn't he?

He turns the stove off, waiting for the last pancake to be done and starts setting the plates; thankfully he found a tray in one of the cabinets - disgustingly covered in dust, but he took care of it! - so it'll be easier to carry everything to the bedroom.

He stares at the tray once he's done, checking if everything is there; pancakes, bacon, maple syrup, some tiny sausages they had at home and he wanted to try, some toasted bread, butter, marmalade, banana, strawberries, coffee, juice.

Perfect!

Then, he checks the time on his phone, contemplating if he should go now or let Thor sleep some more.

Maybe after he's done the dishes. Thor needs to rest some more, he decides at last. He will need a lot of energy today, after all!

Loki is sure Thor won't have any problem enjoying his breakfast even if it gets cold, anyway.

Half an hour later he has cleaned everything, his impatience not letting Thor sleep any longer. He holds the tray with both hands - it's quite heavy, who would have guessed - and pushes the door of the bedroom open with his hip. He grins when he finds Thor still sprawled out on his back, slightly stirring when Loki walks closer, placing the tray on the bedside table.

"Thoooor," he singsongs softly, not really surprised that Thor doesn't respond in any way.

Well, maybe...

He climbs on the bed beside Thor and removes the t-shirt he's wearing - one of Thor's, of course -, biting his bottom lip to hold back his giggles as he reaches for Thor's cock with his hand, leaning over his lap and wrapping his lips around the tip.

Thor has yet to react, still low snores coming from his slightly parted mouth. Loki swallows the soft plumb cock deeper, able to take it all in his mouth now that it's not aroused. He slowly pumps his head up and down and can't help moaning quietly as he feels Thor fattening up inside his mouth.

Thor groans and stretches his body, still sleeping, slightly bucking his hips up, even now eager to bury his cock deeper in Loki's wet heat.

Loki keeps swallowing around him, suckling hard on the head and tonguing at the slit, licking off the thick drops of precum there. He wonders if he could make Thor come before he wakes up but he has barely finished that thought when he feels a hand on the back of his neck, large and warm and gentle.

He looks up at Thor through his eyelashes and lets his cock slide out of his mouth, lips curled into a wide grin.

"Good morning," Loki says cheerfully before resuming what he was doing, now his eyes trained on Thor, able to see only half his face over his round belly.

Thor makes a throaty sound that goes straight to Loki's dick and kneads the back of Loki's neck, hips lazily rocking upwards into Loki's mouth.

"Morning, kid," he says and _holy shit_, Loki doesn't think he's ever heard anything hotter than Thor's raspy morning voice.

He moans and redoubles his efforts, swirling his tongue around the tip, his hand working on the thick shaft. He understands that Thor is about to come from the way his body tenses, and he takes him deeper, welcoming the hot seed sliding down his throat only seconds later. Thor holds him there firmly by the nape of his neck, releasing him only once he has emptied himself in Loki's welcome mouth.

Loki pulls away with a sigh and wipes his mouth, smiling at the blissful expression on Thor's face.

"I could get used to waking up like that," Thor murmurs and Loki grins, climbing on top of him, settling comfortably on his soft, plump tummy. 

"_And_ I made you breakfast!" He says, the words barely having left his mouth when Thor's stomach growls loudly, making Loki giggle.

"A blowjob and breakfast and I have barely even opened my eyes. You must've really missed me, kitten," Thor says rather smugly and Loki rolls his eyes in mock annoyance but he doesn't bother hiding the smile on his face.

"I hardly even noticed you were gone," Loki tells him matter-of-factly - even though they both know it's a lie - and then gets up, coming back with the breakfast and carefully placing the tray on the bed. "We'll obviously have to go to the grocery store, later, but for now I just stole some stuff from my house. I've already started making a list, so be ready to spend money," he informs Thor who chuckles, making a vague agreeing sound.

"I'm starting to think you're taking advantage of me," he says, reaching for the cup of coffee, humming pleased when he takes a sip.

"Hey, I'm feeding you! You should be grateful!"

"I am," Thor says, sounding almost too earnest, and Loki more than welcomes the peck Thor leans in to give him, making his stomach flutter happily.

They eat mostly in silence, Loki snuggling up close to Thor and grinning every time Thor makes an appreciative sound as he tries everything, occasionally feeding Loki a strawberry or a piece of banana and smiling when Loki licks his fingers, too.

"Don't get too full. You still have something else to eat," Loki says in a serious voice, and Thor turns to look at him in confusion, laughing when Loki wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"There's always room for some delicious little kitten, don't worry," Thor says with a small smirk, and Loki squirms a little in anticipation, pressing himself closer to Thor, his dick swelling up.

Luckily, it's not long before Thor has finished everything on the tray and Loki quickly takes it and places it back on the bedside table, finally ready for some fun.

"So, are you gonna thank me and tell me how amazing the bre- _Thor_," he yelps, startled, when Thor all but attacks him, maneuvering him so he has Loki pinned to the mattress and he's hovering over him.

"Aww, did I catch my little kitten off guard?" Thor coos with a shit eating grin on his face - looking well rested and glowing and even more handsome than usual - and leans closer to kiss Loki's lips but pulls away before Loki can even return it. "And yes, the breakfast was really amazing, but I can't wait for the dessert."

Loki laughs and wraps his legs around Thor's waist, arching his body upwards even though Thor's tight grip on his wrists doesn't allow him to move much.

"Well, the dessert is here, now. Waiting," he says cheekily and Thor grins at him, before crashing their lips together in a deep kiss, plunging his tongue inside Loki's mouth and Loki welcomes him with a moan, his whole body shuddering when he feels Thor's cock hardening against his hip.

They kiss for a while, slowly grinding against each other. Then Thor pulls away and meets his eyes all for a couple of seconds, before leaning down again, now mouthing at his jaw line. 

If Loki thought Thor was hungry before, that was nothing comparing to how he looks now. Loki whines eagerly and tips his head back, letting Thor trace his neck with sloppy, wet kisses, hissing when Thor bites him a little too harshly but welcoming the treatment all the same.

Thor continues with kissing and licking over his collarbone, drifting lower to his chest, taking one hard nipple into his mouth and suckling on it. Loki gasps and squirms, pushing his chest up, wordlessly begging for more. It feels almost too good, having Thor worshipping his body like this with his experienced tongue and mouth, and Loki basks in the attention, slightly afraid that he'll come before Thor has even properly touched him yet.

"I couldn't fucking stop thinking about you while I was away," Thor murmurs between the kisses, tongue flicking over his nipple, making Loki gasp, his reply dying in his throat. "It was fucking annoying, you know, you're really distracting."

Loki laughs breathlessly at that, his body reacting eagerly both to Thor's touches and his words.

"Thor, come on," he pleads impatiently, not exactly sure what he's asking for, but wanting Thor to give him more- _so_ much more.

Thor grunts and then his mouth is on Loki's again, catching his lips in a rough, hungry kiss, all teeth and tongues, leaving Loki panting when he eventually pulls back. Then Loki is being flipped around, large hands manhandling him as they like, pressing his chest down and raising his hips up. Loki obeys eagerly and bows his back, presenting himself and pushing his ass higher, more than willingly offering himself to Thor.

Thor growls in approval, his hands kneading the round globes of Loki's ass, spreading them apart and making Loki wiggle, his hole fluttering as it's exposed to the cool air of the room.

"Fuck... You're really pretty, baby," Thor says, rubbing his thumb over his smooth rim and Loki whines, his whole body tensing when he feels Thor's breath ghosting over his opening.

"Thor," he gasps, fists clenching around the sheets beneath him, his stomach tightening with desire and excitement. The sound he makes when Thor laps over his hole for the first time is rather embarrassing but Loki can't bring himself to care now.

Thor doesn't give him any time to adjust to the overwhelming sensation, swiping his tongue across Loki's entrance, his hands gripping his cheeks and holding them apart so he can have easier access. Soon the tip of Thor's thick tongue is prodding at his rim, slowly sliding inside, eliciting sounds from Loki that he didn't even know he could make.

Thor makes his tongue stiff as he licks into him, his beard scratching against the tender skin of Loki's entrance, only managing to make everything more overwhelming. Loki wonders if he'll be red down there when Thor is done with him; red and wet and sloppy. He whimpers desperately at the thought, his dick twitching when he imagines his hole being full of Thor's spit and later of his cum, as well.

His attention is drawn immediately back to the present when Thor sucks on his rim, pulling the tight ring of muscles into his mouth before letting it go again, Loki's whine turning into a choked cry at the end. He buries his face into the pillow and rocks his hips backwards, trying to fuck himself onto Thor's tongue, moaning stubbornly when Thor tightens his hold on him and keeps him still.

"Thor, please, come on... I- I need," he says, panting, and Thor makes a grunting sound, starting to eat his ass with renewed vigor, stroking his inner walls with his tongue and making him slick with spit, Loki's hole quivering enthusiastically around him.

The wet, squelching sounds get louder as Thor fucks him with his tongue at a relentless pace, spit dribbling down Loki's opening and Thor's mouth, his beard no doubt drenched with saliva by now.

Loki's climax hits him without a warning, his balls tightening and his cock starting to twitch the moment Thor slides two thick fingers inside him along with his tongue, moving them all rhythmically in and out of his body.

Loki cries out Thor's name and clenches around him, thighs trembling as the powerful waves of his orgasm wash over him, leaving him limbless to collapse on the bed.

Thor pulls away only once Loki has stopped coming, but keeps his fingers inside him, gently rubbing his slick walls, careful to avoid his prostate, probably knowing that it'll be way too sensitive now right after his orgasm.

"Fuck," Loki breathes out, craning his neck to look back, giving Thor a giddy grin.

"Good?" Thor asks and Loki is quick to nod.

"Fucking amazing," he says earnestly and then wiggles his ass - still stuffed with two thick fingers -, reminding Thor they're not done yet. "Don't stop."

Thor grins back at him and twists his fingers inside Loki, making his hole clench greedily around them. Then Thor starts withdrawing them slowly until they're completely out, leaving Loki achingly empty.

"Thor, you asshole, what the he- _ah_," Loki's words die in his throat when a cold glob of lube lands on his entrance and then Thor's fingers are back, rubbing over his rim, before slipping back in. Thor works three fingers inside, now, and fucks Loki languidly, as if all he wants is to see him whine and writhe on the sheets.

All guys - _boys_ really - that Loki has been with were always too eager to stick their dick in him to spend much time stretching him.

But it's so different now with Thor.

Thor isn't focused just on his own pleasure. It's obvious that he likes making Loki feel good, that he enjoys it too.

It makes Loki feel cherished, being taken care of like that, being the center of Thor's attention.

He loves it.

He lets out a pleased sigh as Thor eases his fingers in and out, Thor's other hand caressing his back, his thighs, his ass, making shivers rise over Loki's skin.

"You don't have to take it so slow, you know..." he says, voice hitching as Thor crooks his fingers, the tips grazing teasingly over Loki's prostate.

"I know, kitten. But I want to," Thor tells him, giving Loki's thigh a squeeze. "I like seeing you like this, stretched around my fingers and so eager and desperate. You're _beautiful_. And the sounds you make- _Gods_, baby, you're the sexiest little thing I've seen in my fucking life," Thor says and he sounds so honest, it makes Loki squirm helplessly on the bed.

"_Thor_... Shut up," Loki says in a small voice, burying his flueshed face into the pillow. The words make this feel even more intimate and he feels exposed now, and not because he's naked. It, also, makes him blush, face and ears heating up and no doubt turning red, but he doesn't care right now. He lets himself soak in Thor's praise and arches his back even more, eager to take everything Thor might offer him.

Thor keeps murmuring sweet, filthy things to him - _you're so pretty baby, yeah you're taking me so well, look at you, my sweet little kitten, I can't wait to fuck you_ \- but doesn't speed up his pace yet, continuing to torture Loki with the slow, wonderful thrusting of his fingers inside him.

"You think you can take another one, baby?" Thor asks after a while and Loki is quick to nod, his hole quivering eagerly around Thor.

"Oh God, yes- _yes_," he says - his voice almost a whine - and he braces himself for it when Thor removes his fingers, now pressing four digits against his entrance.

Loki pushes his ass up invitingly, and Thor grips an asscheek, spreading him open, exposing his hole completely. Then the fingers are slowly sliding inside him and Loki can only hold his breath and take it, feeling his body being stretched in a way it hasn't before.

"That's it, kitten, that's it," Thor encourages him, working the fingers in Loki's ass past the first knuckle. "Shit, baby... You're gorgeous. Fucking gorgeous."

Loki whines and his hands curl around the sheets underneath him, desperate to hold onto something.

Thor pumps the four digits in and out for a while, easing them inside deeper and deeper, until Loki can feel his rim being stretched around the base of Thor's fingers. He can only imagine how his hole must look now, spread so impossibly wide, red and used and puffy, sloppy with lube and spit.

His cock is leaking more and more and he's so fucking _wet_, his orgasm approaching for the second time. He ignores it for now, not wanting to come again before Thor is finally inside him. He focuses on the overwhelming feeling of being stuffed full with Thor's fingers instead, his lips parted around his helpless moans that seem to grow louder and needier the more Thor fingers him.

Loki thought it would hurt at least a bit - Thor's fingers are rather thick and long, after all - but it just feels _amazing_. Thor has added more than enough lube and Loki's body seems to be adjusting around the intrusion quickly, all but welcoming the four digits inside him.

Thor works them inside as deep as he can until the third knuckle and aligns them all together, Loki's rim clinging around them, the fingertips brushing softly against his prostate. Loki feels like he can barely breathe, shaking and whimpering brokenly.

"Damn, baby, look at your greedy little hole. I bet I could get you to take my fist, eventually," Thor comments, almost _casually_, and Loki chokes out a surprised whine, his eyes widening.

"_Thor_."

"Hey hey, relax. I didn't say _now_. And not if you don't want to, of course." Well, Loki hadn't considered it before and, yes, it does sound terrifying, but if he's honest he wouldn't be opposed to trying it. "For now, how about I finally fuck you, hm?"

"Yes, fucking please," Loki says immediately, gasping when Thor starts removing his fingers. "Hurry up, Thor," he grumbles and pushes back, when Thor takes too long to slick up his cock.

He has waited for this for way too long; he wants it _now_.

Thor hushes him and gives his ass a playful slap, telling him to be patient.

Loki is about to tell him to fuck off but then he finally - _finally!_ \- feels the head of Thor's dick pressed against his rim and his mouth snaps closed.

Thor, of course, the asshole that he is, decides to torment him a bit more, and he taps his cock against his entrance, tempting Loki to reach for the butter knife from the breakfast tray and fucking stab him!

"Fucking fuck me already!" Loki demands and Thor hums, slaps his cock against his hole one more time - and _God_, it feels so incredibly hard and heavy - before finally starting to push inside.

The fat head slips easily in - Thor has made sure of it, after all, with all the fingering - and Thor slides inside him smoothly, filling him up to the brim.

They both moan and stay still for a few moments, just breathing.

"_Move_," Loki says at last and that's all the prompting Thor needs before starting to fuck him. His large hands are gripping Loki's little waist as he rocks his hips, thrusting in and out, Loki's inner walls clinging to the thick shaft of Thor's cock.

Loki feels so wonderfully _full_, he doesn't think anything else will ever be enough after this.

"So tight, baby... Fucking perfect," Thor groans, setting a steady pace, pounding into him relentlessly and easily pulling Loki onto his cock, burying every inch of his massive cock inside Loki every time he thrusts in. 

Loki moans and whines, happy to be manhandled like a ragdoll, feeling small and delicate as Thor effortlessly maneuvers him however he wishes, his belly pressing against Loki’s ass, his heavy balls hitting against him with every slide in. Loki’s dick - hard and leaking and neglected - bounces helplessly between his stomach and the mattress, probably ready to explode the moment it’s touched.

It feels even better than Loki imagined, and it's overwhelming, almost too much, and yet Loki only craves for _more_. He relishes Thor's low grunts and moans, the tight grip on his hips that will probably leave him with bruises, the sound of skin slamming against skin every time Thor bottoms out.

Thor keeps murmuring how good Loki is being, how tight and hot and wet he is, how pretty he looks writhing on his cock. Loki can only whine in reply, unable to form any coherent words right now.

Thor lowers himself on top of him, propping himself on his elbows so he won't crush Loki with his weight, but still pinning him down, his belly pressing against Loki's back. He buries his face into the crook of Loki's neck, his lips brushing kisses on the sweaty skin, as he fucks Loki with sharp, unforgiving thrusts.

"You close, baby? Gonna come soon..." Thor murmurs into his ear, his tongue teasing Loki's earlobe, and Loki can only nod, turning his head towards Thor to demand a kiss. Thor seems happy to oblige and he connects their lips together, still mercilessly rutting into Loki. 

Loki's dick rubs against the sheets with every forceful thrust, the friction being more than enough to send him over the edge; he's honestly surprised he even managed to last so long.

He cries out Thor's name as he comes, whimpering as Thor fucks him through it, his hole clenching and unclenching helplessly around Thor's cock. He keeps panting as he grows pliant beneath Thor, moaning softly as Thor keeps filling him up. He can tell Thor is getting closer too, because his movements are becoming more and more erratic and desperate.

Thor grips his hair with one hand, slightly tugging at it and pulling it away so he can suck and bite down at his neck, eliciting a whine from Loki.

It only takes a few more thrusts and Thor lets out a loud growl, teeth digging into Loki's tender flesh as Thor bites down at his shoulder and starts coming, pumping his cock in and out of Loki a few times, until Loki's hole is wonderfully full with Thor's hot seed.

Then Thor slowly pulls out and lies down beside him, his chest still rising and falling fast. Loki gives him a lazy smile, not bothering to move at all just yet.

"Are you okay?" Thor asks him and shifts closer, slipping two fingers between Loki's asscheeks and rubbing carefully over his tender hole to check; it feels oversensitive but it's fine.

"Mhm, I'm okay... But I don't think I'll be able to walk again," he mumbles, his smile widening when Thor presses a sweet kiss to his forehead.

"I guess you'll have to stay in my bed forever then," Thor tells him casually and Loki knows he's obviously joking, but his heart still jumps in his chest at the word _forever_.

"I'd like that," he says softly.

Thor smiles at him - in a way Loki wouldn't have even dared to imagine when he first met him - and easily gathers him in his arms, holding him against his chest.

"I thought you didn't like cuddling," Loki remarks, just to be a brat, even though he really loves this. It makes his belly feel all warm and funny, like when Thor smiles at him or kisses him.

"Yeah, well, that was before I got myself a needy kitten," Thor tells him in a rather serious tone and Loki giggles, feeling giddy.

"I love y- _this_. I mean, you know, us cuddling. I love _cuddling_," he blurts out and bites down at his bottom lip before he says another stupid thing, glad that at least Thor can't see his flushed face right now.

He didn't mean to say it - _again_ \- but he's still very happy and kind of dizzy after having two mind-blowing orgasms, so the words just slipped out without his permission. He just hopes it doesn't freak Thor out, which it probably did, because Thor stays silent long after Loki has stopped talking.

Thankfully, he doesn't loosen his embrace, so that's a bit reassuring.

"You know, I might not always show it, but I'm really glad you're here... Here, in my life, I mean," Thor says quietly and Loki's eyebrows rise in surprise, his heart start beating a bit faster in excitement.

He tightens his arm around Thor's middle, letting him know that he's listening.

Thor nuzzles his hair, voice a bit muffled when he continues speaking. "I've been doing this job for almost twenty years and I think this was the first time I couldn't wait to come back home, even if I was away just for four days. It's nice, knowing that I'm coming back to someone… knowing that _you_'ll be here when I get home. I really missed you when I was away, baby." 

Loki's heart flips happily in his chest, a smile spreading on his face. Perhaps this is a way for Thor to tell him he loves him too or at least that this thing between them isn't just a summer fling.

He knows this must be hard for Thor - who is obviously not used to talking about any of this - so it truly means a lot to hear all those things, to know that he's at least a bit important to Thor.

He pulls away and pecks Thor's lips, still smiling. "It's because I cook for you, isn't it?" he asks teasingly, deciding to lighten the mood a bit and he succeeds; Thor laughs, his lips splitting into a grin.

"That, and because you have a very nice, tight, little ass."

Loki giggles and rubs his cheek against Thor's bearded one, humming softly. He can't be sure about where this is heading, but at least he knows now that Thor is glad that he's here, that he wants him, that he cares about him.

That's more than enough for now.

Besides, he's not about to walk away from continuing to get the best fuck of his life. Not after he tried so hard to get that dick!

So, _yeah_, Loki thinks as he feels himself slowly dozing off, _this worked out much better than he had expected_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one small chapter-epilogue left!  
But don't worry, I already have plans to start posting another multi-chaptered fic once this is done 😁🤞


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki spend Christmas holidays together on the road. 
> 
> __
> 
> I wanted to write an epilogue because i wanted a soft, emotional ending. Unfortunately, it turned out kinda crackish I think and I didn't know how to fix it. I hope you like it nonetheless!
> 
> Thank you for all the love, kudos comments bookmarks, you have given to this fic, it really means a lot❤️❤️❤️

~_five months later_~

Loki clenches his fists around the cheap sheets beneath him and lets out another loud cry as Thor delivers one unforgiving thrust after the other. Loki's eyes flutter closed but he forces them open again, wanting to relish the sight before him.

Thor looks absolutely glorious when he fucks, especially when he stops holding back and pounds Loki through the mattress like they both want to. Right now, he's gripping the back of Loki's thighs - the grip is hard enough to bruise; Loki _loves_ it - and has him almost folded in half, while he's on his knees, slamming into Loki at a punishing pace.

Loki has already come twice since they started - one on Thor's mouth and fingers and one on his cock - and he can feel his third orgasm building up. They're both sweaty and panting, Thor's tanned skin shining, looking absolutely beautiful even under the horrible yellow light of the motel room.

Thor looks like he's never going to stop fucking him and honestly Loki wouldn't even imagine stopping him now- or ever, really. He welcomes happily every hard thrust and moans for more, for harder, the headboard of the bed hitting repeatedly the wall every time Thor fucks into him.

Loki is honestly surprised no one has made any complaints yet. He supposes they're used to sounds like these.

Not that he really cares; he doubts anything could stop Thor right now.

"Fuck, baby... You feel so good around my cock, so _fucking_ tight," Thor groans and Loki can only whimper in reply, his hole clenching around Thor as his orgasm approaches. Thor is hitting his prostate with every thrust in and Loki has started feeling oversensitive, but it's good- _so_ good, he doesn't want Thor to stop.

"Gonna come for me again, baby? Come on, just like this... Just on my cock," Thor tells him and Loki nods, helplessly muttering _yesyesyes_, his voice breaking when Thor bottoms out again.

Thor grunts in approval and gives Loki's thigh a hard slap, before speeding up his pace, starting fucking him faster, ramming his cock inside Loki, burying himself in Loki's body as deep as he can, until all Loki can do is whine and sob and blink away the tears gathering in his eyes.

Through his haze and arousal, Loki thinks he can hear a strange noise coming - possibly - from the bed but he ignores it, too close to his orgasm to care about anything else.

_That_ until he hears it again, louder this time, and he realizes what's happening when the bed starts shaking and not because of the force of Thor’s thrusts.

"Shit, Thor-" he doesn't get to finish his words before the legs of the bed give out and the mattress goes crashing to the floor with a loud thump.

Thor's eyes widen in shock and he's about to stop moving completely, which would probably be the reasonable thing to do, but is not an option right now as long as Loki is concerned! "Do _not_ stop," Loki says immediately, tightening his hole around Thor's thick cock, reminding him what's important right now. It's not like they can fix the bed if they stopped, anyway!

Luckily, Thor seems to agree because he resumes his movements right after, chuckling in disbelief, but he's soon solely focused on fucking Loki again.

They reach their climax almost simultaneously not long after, Loki spilling all over his stomach and clenching around Thor, drawing him to the edge, as well. He moans brokenly as Thor empties his load inside him, feeling the thick cum dripping out of him as Thor keeps working his cock in and out.

Thor collapses almost on top of him when he's done, both of them breathing heavily, his softening dick still engulfed inside Loki.

They just stay there for a while, quite and just breathing, until Loki's brain catches up, realizing what just happened, and he lets out a snort.

"I can't believe you broke the bed," he says and starts laughing, ignoring the unimpressed look Thor gives him as he pulls away.

"I didn't break it on my own. You're the one that was begging me to go _harder, please, harder_," Thor argues - making his voice go higher at the last words in a very bad impression of Loki’s voice - but his lips twitch up, apparently finding the whole situation rather amusing, too.

"I don't remember actually doing anything!" Loki protests, but it’s half-hearted at best and he's still laughing and grinning like a fool.

"Because you're a bratty, lazy, little princess."

Loki can't deny that.

"Yeah, well, I'm _your_ princess, so joke’s on you. And I just really like it when you fuck me," he says sweetly, shrugging. Sometimes he just wants to be a pillow princess and let Thor take care of him and fuck him within an inch of his life, is it that bad?!

Thor hums now - apparently satisfied with Loki’s answer - and kisses his cheek, before getting up, going to the bathroom to bring a towel. He stops on his way back and just looks at the bed - Loki still sprawled out on the mattress - and shakes his head in disbelief.

"I'm gonna have to pay for this now, aren’t I," Thor says, but doesn't really sound upset. Loki is sure Thor finds it as funny as he does!

That was definitely not something Loki was expecting to happen while he and Thor spent the holidays together, but if he’s honest he’s kind of glad it did. Perhaps it’s his post-orgasm brain talking, but he thinks this is one of those things you remember with fondness even years later, that make you smile, or laugh in this case.

"It was worth it," Loki says - even though he's not the one that will pay for it - and stretches on the bed like a lazy cat, waiting for Thor to clean him up.

"Yeah, can't argue with that," Thor agrees and sits on the mattress. 

In their defense, the bed didn’t seem very sturdy; it would probably happen sooner or later. The whole motel is pretty shitty, if Loki’s honest, but they didn’t have much of a choice. There’s nothing else for miles and the bed in the truck only barely fits Thor. Loki basically lies sprawled on top of him when they sleep there. Not that he actually minds; Thor’s soft belly is perfect for cuddling. 

But the lack of space is even less comfortable when they fuck, so shitty motels it is!

Now, Thor carefully drags the damp towel over Loki's hole and stomach - always cleaning him after he has fucking his brains out; he’s nice like that - wiping the cum off his tender skin, before tossing the towel on the floor.

Loki hums happily, enjoying it when Thor is being rough with him, but liking the gentle, caring touches just as much. Thor can be disgustingly sweet when he wants to and Loki loves to soak in that affection and adoration Thor sometimes offers so generously.

He could have never imagined this when he first met Thor, six months ago, but now here they are!

Thor draws him back to the present as he grabs his calf in a loose grip - his long fingers easily closing around it - and pushes Loki's leg up and towards his chest. He presses a lingering kiss on his ankle, his beard tickling Loki who shivers and squirms a bit on the mattress.

Then Thor's fingers are on the back of his thigh, caressing the blooming bruises there.

"You should tell me if I'm being too rough, if I’m hurting you," he says quietly, sounding truly concerned, and he leans down to place a kiss on Loki's thigh and then on the other one. "Sometimes I forget you're just a tiny kitten."

Loki rolls his eyes. 

Yes, he’s small compared to Thor, but he's not that fragile. Still, he lets Thor kiss him and softly massage his thighs, large warm hands kneading his flesh; his legs feel like jelly.

Besides he likes having Thor pampering him and taking care of him.

"I don't mind. You know I like it when you're being a bit rough," Loki tells him and pulls Thor up so he can kiss him on the mouth, his lips twitching up in a mischievous smile as they break apart. "You could have been a bit gentler with the bed, though. I still can't believe you fucking broke it! Remind me to take a photo to send to Darcy, later."

Thor laughs, nipping at Loki's lower lip a bit too harshly, pulling away only when Loki whines in protest.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" Thor says fondly and lies on the bed beside him, wrapping him in his arms. Loki giggles and nuzzles Thor's beard, kissing his cheek.

"Thor. I think I want chocolate," he mumbles, rubbing his hand softly against Thor's beard, liking the way it tickles his palm.

"What, you have cravings now?"

Loki snorts - what a fool! - but nods his head in affirmative; yeah, he’s a fool, too!

"I'm pregnant. We're gonna have kitties."

"Fuck, no. I can barely handle one kitty," Thor tells him and Loki can't help giggling; he's not wrong. "And I'm gonna get you some chocolate after we take a nap. Okay? Now sleep."

"_Fine_," Loki agrees - still whining - and pulls away, looking at Thor with a serious expression. "Don't you forget something?"

Thor frowns, obviously confused.

The oaf!

Loki pouts. "You didn't say it, today."

Thor shakes his head in a _'I can't believe I still put up with you'_ way when he understands what Loki's talking about, but his expression grows fond and affectionate.

"I love you, kitten. Very, very much," Thor tells him and Loki grins, just like he does every time.

Thor said it for the first time about a month ago and since then Loki demands that Thor say it every day. Surprisingly Thor doesn't deny him and he hasn't taken it back either, so that's a good sign!

"I love you, too. And I’m really glad you wanted us to spend Christmas together. I would have missed you so much!” he says; his brain to mouth filter pretty much disappears when he’s well-fucked and sated and sleepy. Thor chuckles and starts peppering his face with loud, annoying smooches that have Loki whining and wrinkling his nose.

“Ugh! Let me sleep, Thor. And don't forget to get me some chocolate, the _moment_ you wake up! And don't break anything else, okay? The bed was more than enough."

Thor laughs and tightens his arms around Loki- almost too much; the asshole! "You're the worst, you know that?"

"Yeah, but you still love me," Loki says smugly and nestles his head under Thor's chin, his lips curled into a stupid smile; he feels happy.

"That I do, baby. That I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!😀 Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated ❤️❤️
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LoooveMeSomePie?s=09) 😁


End file.
